The return of the oricahcols
by Cloud5001
Summary: A new kid has befriened the king of games and not a moment to soon either becuase the powers of the oricacols have returned will them and Jaden be able to stop it find out
1. Chapter 1

**A duel with the King of Games**

**This is my first story on Yu-gi-oh so I hope you like it also the deck my character will be using is based off the cards I made in Yu-gi-oh card Maker. This is written from my characters point of view. This is also during GX. This is my very first Yu-gi-oh story so expect mistakes and if you do find them please tell me.**

It was a nice day in Domino city as I walked with my best friend Pikachu who was riding on my shoulder to the King of games house. I was wearing a open red flannel shirt, black shirt under it, blue pants, and red black shoes, I also had a duel disk on my arm. My hair and eye color was brown. I had short curly hair. I approached the shop and knocked on the door. An old man in overalls answered the door. "Hello young man how may I help you? "The old man asked. "Hi Mr. Motouis Yugi Motou here?" I asked, "Yes I'll go get him." He said, he went inside and about a minute later a short kid with spiky hair came out. He was wearing a long blue unbuttoned button sleeved shirt and blue pants. He had a black sleevless shirt on as well. "Hi what did you want?" The kid asked politely, I was excited and a little nervous but I asked my question. "Hello Yugi I'm Anthony I was wondering if you'd like to duel me?" I asked, "Sure let me just get my deck and duel disk." Yugi said, I looked at Pikachu and he could tell I was very excited by this.

We were standing in front of his house. My duel disk was like Yugi's only the field and life point counter were red. We turned on our duel disks. "We'll start with 8000 Life points okay?" I asked, "Sure that sounds like a real challenge." Yugi said, Our Life points were set and the duel began. Yugi allowed me to go first. I drew my card. "Alright Yugi I summon my Baby Phionex to the field in defense mode." I said, A baby Phionex appeared on the field 1200 DEF. "Next I activate his special ability if I send him to the graveyard I can special summon Red Phionex to the field." I said, I played Red Phionex and his ATK was 2700. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." I said, A face down card was played on the field. "Nice opening move Anthony." Yugi said, He drew his card. "Alright watch this I summon Breaker the magical sword warrior." Yugi said, Breaker's ATK was 1700. He then placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Now I activate Magical dimension this allow me to trade the spell caster on the field with a spellcaster in my hand." Yugi explained. He called back Breaker and I knew what was coming. "I summon my Dark Magican." Yugi said. His ATK points were 2500. "I activate the book of secret Arts this raises my Dark Magian's attack points by 300." Yugi explained, His Dark Magians ATK was now 2800. He had Dark Magician attack my Red phionecx with it's Dark magic attack. I activated a trap card. "This is called Moogle Decoy here's the deal for every monster out on the field I gain a moogle token so since there's two monsters I gain two moggle tokens and I can use one to block your attack." I explained. Dark Magician hit the moogle token instead of Red Phionex. "Well played Anthony your obviously a very good duelist." Yugi said, That meant a lot coming from Yugi. He ended his turn by placing a card face down. I drew my card and activated it. "I activate the spell card Giant Treasure chest now I can draw three cards and if I get monster I can special summon it to the field." I explained, I drew three and got a monster. "I summon my Amatur Light Dragon in attack mode." I said, It's attack was 1800. Then I used a spell card. "I activate cost down which lowers the cost of a monster so I can summon it easier." I explained, Since I have'nt normal summoned yet this really helped. "Here goes I sacrifice the moogle token I got to summon Zero." I said, Out came from Mega man in his command mission look Zero with 2500 Attack points. "Next I activate Z saber and equip it to Zero." I explained, This raised Zero's attack points by 500.

I placed a card face down. "Alright Zero attack Dark Magican. "I ordered, Zero attacked and Pikachu cheered. "Good move but mines better." Yugi said, He activated his trap Mirror force repeling my attack and sending it back to my monsters. I activated a trap of my own. "This is wormhole now I can remove one of my monsters from play till the end of your battle phase which means it won't be destroyed." I explained, "I remove Amatur Light Dragon from the game." I said, Amatur Light Dragon vanished and Zero and Red Phionex were destroyed. "I Place one card face down and end my turn." I said, Yugi drew his card. "I activate Mystical space typhoon which destyos your face down card." I explained, just like that my only defense was gone. "Dark Magician attack Anthony directly with Dark magic attack." Yugi commanded, I lost 2800 Life points leaving me at 5200 Life points. "Now that it's the end of your Battle Phase my Amatur Light Dragon returns to the field." I said, Amatur Light Dragon reapered. Yugi placed one card face down. "I end my turn." I said, I drew my card. "Alright now I activate my dragon's special effect my sending him to the graveyard I can special summon my Divine Light Dragon to the field." I said, With that my Amatur Light Dragon disappeared and my Divine Light Dragon came his attack points were 2800. "Next I acticate my monster reborn magic card to revive Baby Phionex." I explained, "Why bring back that monster?" Yugi asked, "Simple cause I activate his special ability again except now I'll special summon my Winter Phionex instead." I explained, A blue Phionex appeared in Baby Phionex's place. It had 2300 attack points. I placed a card face down." Alright Divne Light Dragon attack Dark magician with Light burst." I commanded, Divine Light dragon attacked and because they had equal attack points they destroyed each other. "Next I'll have my WinterPhionex attack you directly with Ice Phionex Flame." I explained, It hit Yugi and he lost 2300 life points leaving him with 5700 life points.

Pikachu watched in amazement he was as tuned in to this duel as me. "Yugi your awesomely good this is a real fun and challenging duel even though your Dark magician was destroyed it still took me a lot to beat it." I explained, "You've played a very good duel yourself Anthony and these cards you have are amazing." Yugi explained, "Alright let's continue I place one card face down and end my turn." I said, Yugi drew his card, "Alright I summon Kuriboh in defense mode." Yugi said, Most people would mock Kuriboh but not me I knew that thing was a tough monster. "Next I activate Monster eborn to bring my Dark Magician back." Yugi said, "Next I activate Dark Magic ritual I tribute my Dark Magician and Kurboh to Summon my Magician of Black Chaos." Yugi explained, The magician of black chaos was truly a site to see with 2800 attack points that thing would'nt be easy to beat. Next Yugi raised his Magicians strength with the Black pendent rasiing it's attack poits to 3300. "Now my Magician attack his Divine Light Dragon with Chaos Scepter blast." Yugi said, He destroyed my Divine Light dragon so I lost 500 Life points brining me to 4500 Life points. Yugi placed a card face down and ended his turn. I drew my card. "Alright Yugi hope your ready to meet one of my big boys." I said, "Let's see it." Yugi said, "I activate the spell card Rainbow Summoning this allows me to special summon my Rainbow Phionex to the field." I explained, A Phionex covered in rainbow appeared. "He get's 1000 attack points for every Phionex monster I've special summoned and I've special summoned 3." I said, Yugi remembers that I brought Baby Phionex back from the graveyard. Rainbow Phionex has 3000 attack points. "Alright I'm not done I activate the magic card phionex down this let's me bring back a monster and I choose my Red phionex giving Rainbow Phionex 4000 attack points now." I explained, Yugi did'nt seem to worried. "Rainbow Phionex attack Yugi's Life points directly with Rainbow Inferno." I commanded. The attack destroyed the magician of Black Chaos and Yugi lost 1000 life points bringing his life points to 4700. "Now red Phionex your turn attack." I commanded, Pikachu cheered loudly but Yugi activated his trap magic Cylender. That redirected the attack back to me so I lost 2300 life points leaving me with 2200 life points.

I placed a card face down. "I end my turn." I said, Even though I was losing I was having a blast the duel was so exciting that even Pikachu was getting pumped up. Yugi drew his card. "I activate Polermazation which let's me fuse Burfomet and Gazelle the king of Mytheical Beasts together to form Kimera the Flying Mytheical Beast." Yugi explained, I knew Yugi had something big planned. "Next I activate Diffusion which seprates them into the two monsters that formed him." Yugi explained, "Nice he got two monsters on the field at once." I thought, "Next I activate Double Spell which let's me play a magic card you've used in the duel and I pick cost down." Yugi explained, Now I knew what he was planning and that really got me pumped up. "I use cost down to lower the cost of one my monsters and then sacrifice he two I have on the field so I can summon Obilesk the Tormentor." I explained, The blue titanic egiptian god Obliesk emerged. Of course Yugi still had one card in his hand. "I activate the magic card Pot of greed." Yugi said, He drew two and could'nt have been more pleased. "I activate the magic card exchange which let's both of us take a card form each others hand." Yugi explained, So he looked in my hand and took polermazation and then I looked at his and took Spellbinding Circle. "Now I activte Card of Sanctaty." Yugi said, We each drew till we had six cards. "Now I'll summond the magician of faith and activate her special ability I can bring one magic card back from the graveyard and I choose monster reborn." Yugi explained, "Pika Pi." Pikachu said worridly. He called me Pika pi because my name was three syllables. "I bring back my Dark Magician and then activate Polermazation to fuse Dark Magician with Buster Blader that's in my hand to form Dark Paladin." Yugi explained, Then he placed a card face down and ended his turn.

He put me in a corner cause now if I attack Oblisek with Rainbow Phionex then I won't be able to destroy Dark Paladin with Red Phionex because it had 2900 attack points. I drew my card and got a sign of hope. I smiled and activate card destruction sending our hands to the graveyard. I drew four new cards. "Alright I summon my Dragons Soilder to the field in attack mode." I said, Dragons soilder had 1800. "I activate his special ability my paying half my life points I can call upon one dragon type monster from my deck regardless of it's requirments so I pay half my life points to special summon Rainbow Dragon.", At the cost of lowering my life points to 1100 I brought forth the mightiest Crystal beast ever Rainbow Dragon with 4000 attack points. Yugi was amazed at this. "Alright next I activate the spell card Dragon fusion now I can fuse one dragon with another monster so I fuse Rainbow Dragon with Rainbow Phionex to special summon Rainbow Phionex Dragon ." I explained, The new monster had 4000 attack points "I activate his special abitilty for every phionex monster in the graveyard he gains 1000 attack points and three are in my graveyard so he get's 3000 attack points." I explained, Now Rainbow Phionex's attack points was 7000. "Now attack Obilesk the Tormentor." I commanded, Yugi once again one upd me by activating negate attack which canceled the battle phase. I knew that that was my last chance and was well aware of Obilesks special effect. "Good duel but it's over." Yugi said, He summoned his Feral Imp to the field. "Now I activate Obilesks special effect I sacrifice both my monsters to give him infinite attack points." Yugi explained, "Pika pi." Pikachu said, "Now Obilesk attack Rainbow Phionex Dragon with fist of fury." Yugi said, My dragon was destroyed and my life points hit zero.

We were sitting on a bench in the park. "That was a good duel keep practing and you might beat me." Yugi explained, "hehe well I'm a long way off I'm just glad I got to duel you at all I hope you and I can be friends." I said, "We sure can you and your little friend too." Yugi said with a smile, "Pika pika chu." Pikachu said, That meant thank you.

In a ruined city four people had gathered. They were all cloaked so you could'nt see they're faces. "Time to put our plan in motion the return of the oricalcos means the end for this world." One said, They laughed evily.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gonna do better in this chapter I was just excited and did'nt check for errors in the last chapter so please enjoy.

Chapter 2: strange enemies and new ally

It was another warm day in Domino city. I was taking Yugi Motou to meet with my other friends they were all in front of the Domino high school. The school had just gotten out so this was no surprise. There were three of them in all Ian Anderson, Haley Cardinal, and Brinton. Ian and Brinton were wearing the traditional school uniform blue long sleeved button shirt which was unbuttoned, a white shirt under it, and blue pants, Haley was in the girl uniform. She had a nice pink shirt, a blue skirt, they all were wearing white socks and black shoes. They were all giving me smirks since they knew full well I had cut class to duel Yugi it's not something I'd normally do but I was just so excited.

We got up to them and Haley greeted me with a kiss. We were both seventeen so this was okay. Ian is eighteen years old and Brinton is seventeen. "I still can't belive you cut class Anthony you're the last person I would've expected that from." Haley said with a chuckle, I rubbed my head nervously. "Hehe what can I say I was excited." I said, Yugi cleared his throat as if reminding me to introduce him. "Everyone this is Yugi." I said, Yugi waved at my friends. "Nice to meet you Yugi I'm Ian." Ian said, "I'm Haley I'm Anthony's girlfriend." Haley said, "I'm Brinton pleasure to meet you." Brinton said, "Nice to meet you all so are these all of your friends Anthony?" Yugi asked, "Nah there's two more one is probably home by now and the other well I have'nt seen him in awhile." I explained, "So why did you decide to duel me during school Anthony?" Yugi asked, "Well our teacher was talking about duel monsters so of course your name came up." I explained, "Once the teacher told us where you lived Anthony practitcly darted out of the class room and luckily the teacher bought the excuse that Anthony's parents had an emergency." Ian explained, "I see but there is still one thing I don't quite understand." Yugi said, "What is it?" Haley asked, Yugi pointed at Pikachu who was comfortably on my shoulder. "That yellow mouse what is he?" Yugi asked, "Oh well Pikachu is what's known as a pokemon they're creatures with special powers." I explained, "I see so how did you meet him?" Yugi asked, "I'll tell you another day right now I've got to get home or my mom will worry." I explained, Soon after it was near sunset all of us said our goodbyes and I went on my way home.

It actually was'nt that far from the school just about five blocks down. As I was thinking of everything that happened today Pikachu and I stopped in the street. We saw two hooded men with a kid with a red unbuttoned jacket in, a black shirt under it, and white pants, red and black shoes, he had brown eyes and had orangish brownish hair. It looked like this kid was about to duel these guys. I decided to help him out. "Pikachu stay back got it." I said, "Pika(yes)." Pikachu said, I rushed off to help the kid. "Hey I don't know who you guys are but two against one is unfair so I'm gonna tag team with this kid here." I said, "Thanks and you can call me Jaden?" The kid said, "Sure I'm Anthony." I said, Jaden's duel disk was very difrrent from mine. It was white and half of the field was hidden. The life point counter was big and and blue. Jaden and I started our duel disks and the tag duel began.

We each started with 8000 life points. "Kid you are gonna wish you never stepped into this." One of the hooded men said, "Whatever I'll go first." I said, I drew and had six cards in my hand. "First I'll summon my Dragontron A1 Legs to the field in attack mode." I said, a metal dragon had appeared however it was small it had 1500 attack points. "Next I activate the spell card Frontline Base this let me take a level 4 or lower union monster from my deck and special summon it to the field and I choose Dragontron A2 Torso." I explained, Another metal dragon appeared however it's armor was silver and his body was more slim it had 1700 attack points. I placed a card face down. "Alright I'll end my turn now." I said, "Then it's my go get your game on." Jaden said, he drew his card and was holding six cards. "Alright first I'll summon the Elemantal Hero Wildheart in attack mode. A tan man came out wearing nothing but a lienen cloth and some bandages and a sword it had 1500 attack points. "Next I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn." Jaden explained, Two holograms of cards appeared like the monsters they were face down.

The first hooded man was up. He drew his card now holding six and gave a sudden smirk. "I summon Mechanical Chaser in defense mode." He said, A robot ball with wings and a spear appeared it had 1100 defense points. Something about that guys voice and monster seemed familiar but now was not the time to think about it. It was the other hooded man's turn now and he drew. "Now you will experience true evil and have your souls stripped away." He shouted, "Just play your card already." Jaden said, "With pleasure I activate the Seal of Oricalcos." He said, A green ring with symbols on it appeared and lowered till it completely surrounded us. "Your fate is sealed there is no way to escape unless you defeat us both in this duel." The man said, "That's unlikely cause you see Anthony I have a score to settle with you." The other man said, "Wait that voice it can't be" I said, The man took off his hood to reveal that it was actually a seventeen year old boy, he hald very short hairt, he had goggle type of glasses on him and had a blue eye and a brown eye. "Tom is that really you?" I asked in shock, "Yes Anthony and I'm about to extract my revenge on you." Tom said with a really dark tone.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Legendary dragons return

Last Time I had introduced Yugi to some of his other friends. Later as he and his best friend Pikachu were walking home they saw a kid whose name was Jaden about to duel two hooded duelists. Knowing it was unfair I joined in the duel. After we all took our first turn one of the hooded men activated a Spell card called the Seal of Oricalcohls. I was shocked when the other man took off his hood and revealed himself as my long lost friend Tom.

Tom was laughing evilly as the sun had finally gone down and it was completely dark out now. "You're going to pay Anthony for lying to me." Tom said, "What are you talking about Tom I've never lied to you once." I said, "You have and that's why you're going to pay by giving our boss your soul." Tom said in a really dark tone, it was obvious to me that Tom was being influenced by evil. "Enough talk let's get back to the duel." The other hooded man said, Just to recap I had dragontron A-1 Legs with 1700 Attack points on the field and Dragontron A-2 Torso on the field with 1600 Attack points plus a face down card. Jaden had two facedown cards on the field and Elemental Wildheart with 1500 Attack points. Tom had Mechanical Chaser on the field with 1600 defense points and a face down card. It's currently the other hooded man's turn. "Alright for starters all monsters on our side of the field gain 500 Attack points." The Hooded man explained, a mini version of the seal appeared on the Mechanical Chaser's forehead raising its 1100 Attack points to 1600. "Next I'll summon my Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode." The hooded man said, a soilder with a red sword appeared. He had a black aura around him and had 2000 attack points with an additional 500 from the seal. "Don't forget you've got to pay 500 life points if you want to keep those archfiend monsters on the field." I explained, "I know that but its well worth it because now my archfiend attacks your dragontron." The hooded man said, my face down comes up. "I activate the trap card magic metal now as long as this card remains in play all my machine monsters can't be destroyed by battle and I can reduce your monsters battle damage to zero because I just activated the trap." I explained, "Fine I'll place a card face down and end my turn." The hooded man said,

I drew my card now holding three cards in my hand. I knew that if I held back I'd never save Tom so my only choice was to attack with everything I had. "I activate the spell card Giant Treasure Chest which let's me draw three cards and if I get a monster I can special summon it to the field." I explained, I drew my three cards and got a monster too and smiled. "You guys may not think highly of this monster but he's going to kick both of your asses." I explained, "I summon my good friend Pikachu to the field in attack mode." I said, Pikachu who was watching from his hiding place blushed a little. A Pikachu cam out to the field it's attack was 1400. "Do you think that can stop us?" Tom said, "You should know that big things come in small packages and I aim to prove it with Pikachu on the field." I explained, Jaden even though he never met me knew that Pikachu had a secret and you'd have to be a fool to not see it. "Alright I'll place a card face down and end my turn." I said, a hologram of a card appeared on the field, "I'm up then." Jaden said

Jaden drew his card now holding four. "I activate polymerization to fuse Wildheart on the field with Elemental Hero Bladedge in my hand to form Elemental Hero Wild Edge." Jaden explained, Wildheart now had a gold helmet on, he had gold armor on his left arm and legs, his sword were also shaped jagged like. Wild Edge's attack points were 2900. "Alright Wild Edge attack that Shadowknight Archfiend with cematard slash." Jaden ordered. "I don't think so." Tom said, he revealed a trap, "It's called Fusion destruction and by removing a fusion monster of ours from play we can destroy yours and then both of you take life point damage equal to the fusion monsters attack points." Tom explained, Wild Egde got destroyed and both me and Jaden got hit by the blast losing 2900 attack points. We were down to 5900 life points each.

It was Tom's turn now. He drew his card having six in his hand again. "I activate the spell cards Fissure and heavy storm fissure destroys the weakest monster on the field which is Pikachu and heavy storm destroys all the spell and traps on the field." Tom explained, all of mine and Jaden's facedown cards were destroyed but things didn't go fully planned for Tom. Instead of Pikachu being destroyed Mechanical chaser was destroyed instead. "What but how is that possible?" Tom asked frustratingly, "Pikachu here has a special ability you see it gains attack points equal to the number of life points I've lost and since I lost 2900 life points Pikachu now has 4500 attack points." I explained, Grunting Tom placed a monster down in defense mode. "Well I've still got something up my sleeve I activate the scrap cannon after every turn you'll take 500 points of damage to your life points." Tom explained, I wasn't worried after all I still had another secret weapon and it was almost ready to be summoned. "I think I'll end my turn now." Tom said, because his turn ended the cannon fired at me making me lose 500 life pints so I was at 5400.

The hooded man payed 500 life points to keep Shadowknight Archfiend on the field which left him with 7000. "I activate Tribute to the doomed by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy any card I want and I choose Pikachu." The hooded man explained, he discarded a card and mummy bandages wrapped around Pikachu and dragged him to the graveyard."I'm sorry Pikachu I'll bring you back." I thought to myself, "Next I sacrifice my Shadowknight Archfiend to summon Archfiend Dragon Knight I can summon him with one tribute because I sacrificed an Archfiend monster." The hooded man explained, the dragon had dark scales and had one huge sword its attack points were 3500. "Alright dragon attack the other kid directly with dark dragon flame." Hooded man ordered, as the name suggests dark flame shot of his mouth and was about to hit Jaden. I revealed a trap card. "Not so fast I activate the trap Phoenix call which let's me special summon a Phoenix monster to the field and then the attack is redirected at it so I special summon my Baby Phoenix." I explained, The Baby Phoenix appeared in defense mode with 1300 defense points. The attack hit Baby Phoenix but it wasn't destroyed. "Baby Phoenix here can't be destroyed by battle." I explained, "Fine make your last move then." The hooded man said, the cannon fired again hitting me and leaving me with 4900 life points.

I drew my card now holding two. "You're in for it now I summon Dragontron A3 Sword in attack mode." I said, this machine dragon had purple metal. "Now my Dragontron's combine to form Dragontron the Winged Robotic Swordsman." I commanded, the three machine dragons merged combining to form a 30 foot tall robot. It had red and black armor, Red wings, and a green saber. This monster had 4000 attack points. Tom and the hooded man were practically speechless. "Aw man that is one sweet monster." Jaden said excitedly, "Yep and now watch it take out the Archfiend Dragon Knight." I said, The Dragontron sliced up the dragon taking 500 life points away from the hooded man and leaving him with 6500 life points. "I think I'll end my turn now." I said confidently,

Jaden was up next and he drew his card. "I activate the spell card Double fusion with this I can fuse twice this turn." Jaden explained, "So first I'll fuse Elemental hero's Avian and Burstenatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden explained, a guy with green skin, a red dragon left hand and an angle's wing it had 2100 attack points. "Not done next I fuse Elemental Hero's Flame Wingman and Sparkman together to form Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman." Jaden explained, Now Wingman was covered in armor and it was shinning with light he had 2500 attack points. "Now for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard Shining Flare Wingman gets's 300 extra attack points and there are six so that's 1800 extra points." Jaden explained, Wingman's attack points were now 4300. "Alright Shining Flare Wingman attack Tom's face down card." Jaden ordered, it was just Machine King Prototype with just 1100 defense points. "Thanks to Shining Flare Wingman's special ability the battle damage is still dealt to your life points." Jaden explained, Wingman blasted Tom making him lose a total of 3200 life points leaving him with 4700 life points. It was the end of Jaden's turn so Tom's cannon fired at me again leaving me with 4400 life points.

Tom couldn't really do much considering he only had one card in his hand. "I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Tom said, I smirk, "What's wrong Tom can't win now that you're on the side of evil?" I asked, "Shut up you haven't spoken to me for three years what makes you think you know anything about it huh." Tom yelled, I listened, "I was alone and not one of my friends spoke to me while I moved away not even you who were supposed to be my best friend." Tom yelled, "Tom if I knew how I could've talked to you I would've you know that." I said, "Whatever it's the end of my turn now so you lose 500 life points." Tom said, the cannon fired at me and I had 4400 life points remaining.

The hooded man drew his card giving him three. "First I'll activate the dark hole magic card to destroy all the monsters on the field." The hooded man explained, every single monster got sucked into a black hole. "Hey what gives we're on the same side Cole ." Tom said, "Thanks for telling them my name Tom." Cole said, the hooded man finally took off his hood revealing a bald man with several scars on his face. "This is the end for them so what does it matter that I destroyed your monster." Cole said, "Alright prepare yourself for I activate monster reborn to bring back Archfiend Dragon knight." Cole explained, He decided to attack me first. "Now attack Anthony's life points directly." Cole ordered, I lost 3500 life points which means I had 900 life points left. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Cole explained, Tom's cannon fired once again now I had only 400 life points left.

It was my last move so I knew I needed to make it count. However for some strange reason my deck started to glow. It wasn't just mine either Yugi Motou's was glowing as well. Another friend named Mike who lives near my house had his deck glowing as well. "What the hell is going on with my deck?" Mike said, Light flashed in front of all three of us and we were suddenly teleported to under a yellow and white castle. "What's going on where am I and what are you two doing here?" I asked, "I don't know Anthony this is weird." Mike said, "I know where we are we're in the dominion of the beats in the monster spirit realm." Yugi explained, Mike was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, brown shorts, white socks and white shoes, He had brown eyes, two wrist bands on his wrists, and he had short blondish brownish hair. He also had glasses on him. We looked up and saw two dragons frozen in crystal one had a sword in its wing and the other had a sword in its tail. "So there are two more." Yugi muttered to himself, "What's going on Yugi?" I asked, "If my theory is correct you and your friend Mike are to remove the swords from those dragons." Yugi explained, we both approached the swords and successfully pulled them out. The ice on the dragons started to shatter revealing a red and blacked scaled dragon and a brown scaled dragon.

Another flash of light brought me back to the duel. I drew my card and couldn't believe it it was the red and black scaled dragon it was called the Wing of Gardeaus. "Alright first I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring Pikachu back from the graveyard." I explained, Pikachu came back to the field. "Next I'll place one card and play the Wing of Gardeaus." I explained, the red and Black scaled dragon appeared. "What where did you get a card like that Anthony?" Tom asked, "If you weren't being used by evil I'd tell you." I said, "Alright now I fuse Gardeaus and Pikachu together to form Lightning Gardeaus." I explained, Gardeaus appeared its back was lightning and there was a panel with a lighting bolt in it on his chest. "Okay listen up my new dragon has two special abilities first it gains attack points equal to the number of life points I've lost and since I've lost 7600 and it's original attack points were 2000 it now has 9600 attack points and for it's second ability it stops all your monsters from attacking for three turns." I explained, "Alright Lightning Guardeaus attack with lightning dragon blast." I shouted, Gardueas attack Archfiend Dragon Knight. Cole revealed a trap. "I activate reverse force this card repels your attack back at both of your guys' life points so we win." Cole explained, "Not a chance I activate my trap card sword's reflection this card can only be used in tag battles I still get hit by the attack but now since your attacking my teammate as well your side get's hit as well which means it's a draw." I explained, the blast hit all four of us knocking our life points down to zero. The seal vanished along with Cole and Tom. I looked at my new dragon. "Gardeaus I have the feeling you're the key to saving my friend." I said,

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yugi's turn

The next day Ian, Haley, Brinton, Yugi, Jaden, Pikachu, and I were all at my house it was'nt much just a two story house. We were in my living room my parents were at work. I had just explained everything that had happened last night to everyone else. "I've encountered this evil once before though I thought it was destroyed." Yugi said, "So Yugi do you have a legendary Dragon in your deck?" I asked, "Yes his name was Timaus but he disappered after we defeated Dartz and his Labyathin." Yugi explained, "Who was Dartz?" Ian asked, "He was the ruler of Atlantas somehow the Oricalcos made him Immortal he tried to resruect the Great Laybaithin but thanks to me my friend Joey and Kaiba that plan was stopped." Yugi explained, "So is Mike gonna be here soon?" Haley asked, "I called him this morning he said he was gonna be back in a day or so I just hate that this ruined his vacation in Florida." I explained, "Alright so what's our next move?" Jaden asked, "We go find Joey and Kaiba." Yugi said, "Convincing Joey should'nt be a problem it's Kaiba that has me worried." I said, "We'll head out after lunch." Brinton said, Pikachu and I decided to go outside.

I was relaxing on a long chair when suddenly Pikachu jumps on me and he has a playful smirk on his face. He rolled my shirt up over my head and began to spider tickle my belly. Pikachu knows full well that I'm ticklish and that I love to be tickled. I was laughing loud and hard from his tickle assault. Pikachu got a blade of grass and twirled it around in my belly button which made me squeal loud with laughter. Pikachu then used his tail to tickle my belly while he continued twirling the blade of grass in my belly button so my laughter realy sky rockted. Haley walked out and saw this and chuckled. Haley decided to help Pikachu and spider tickle my belly making me laugh louder. They finally stopped after a couple more minutes letting me catch my breathe. "You guys are a good tickle team." I said, "hehe let's go eat lunch now." Haley said, I fixed my shirt and headed inside.

After we ate we decided we should first go find Joey. Yugi was leading us to his house which was about five miles from mine. We stopped when we saw a hooded man. Yugi stepped in front of the man. "Who are you?" Yugi asked, "Defeat me in a duel and I'll tell you everything you want to know." The hooded man said, Yugi had a backpack and he got his duel disk out of it and put it on his wrist. "Your on it's time to duel." Yugi said, The hooded man had a duel disk like Tom's it was green and the symbols from the oricacols seal were around the life point counter. "I'll go first." The hooded man said, he drew a card so he had six cards in his hand they both had 8000 life points. "Alright I'll activate the Seal of Oricalcos." The hooded man said, he put the card in his duel disk and the Seal of Oricaclos encircled around Yugi and the man. A smaller version of the seal appreared on his forehead. "Now I'll place one monster in defense mode and end my turn." The hooded man said, A hologram of a card appeared.

Yugi drew a card so he's holding six. "Alright first I'll Summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Yugi explained, a warrior with Silver magnets attached to him making up his body appeared he had a sword as well Alpha had 1400 attack points. "Next I'll place one card face down." Yugi said, Another card appeared on the field. "Now Alpha attack that face down card." Yugi ordered, Alpha struck the card and it got sliced in half. It was a man eater bug which means Alpha get's destroyed. "I end my turn." Yugi said, Yugi did'nt seem worried at all.

The hooded man drew his card so now he was holding five cards in his hand. "Alright I summon my Kumori dragon in attack mode." The hooded man said, A purple dragon appeared. "Now my drgon attacks you directly." The hooded man said, Kumori dragon blasted a flame breathe at Yugi. "I activate Negate attack which stops your monster from attacking." Yugi explained, the attack is blocked and Yugi's Life points are safe. "I activate two Hinotama magic cards in total you lose 1000 life points." The hooded man explained, Two huge fire balls hit Yugi droping his life points to 7000. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn" the hooded man said,

Yugi drew a card and was shocked to see that it was the Eye of Timaus the legendary dragon he realased."I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again." Yugi said in his head, "Alright first I Summon Breaker the Magical Sword Warrior." Yugi said, A magician with brown armor and a sword and shiled appeared he had 1500 attack points. "Next I activate Magical Dimensions so now I can bring one spellcaster to my hand replace it with another one." Yugi explained, He puts Breaker back in his hand. "Now I summon Dark Magician." Yugi said, In Breakers place a magican in purple cloathing and a green staff appears. "Next I play my old friend the Eye of Timaus." Yugi said, A Green dragon with scales on his front appears. "Now I fuse my Dark Magician with Timaus to Form Amulet Dragon." Yugi explained, The dark Magician and Timaus fused tohether and Dark magician was now riding on Timaus's back and symbols appear all over it's body. His staring attack is 2900. "My new dragon gains 300 attack points for every spell card in my graveyard." Yugi explained, So Amulet Dragon gains 600 attack points giving him 3500 attack points. "Now my Dragon attacks your Kumori Dragon." Yugi said, The Kumroi dragon is destroyed and the hooded man looses 2000 life points. "I end my turn." Yugi said,

The hooded man was laughing evily. "So looks like the chosen duelists do have they're dragons back my name is Exod remember it for we will meet again." He explained, He held up a glowing rock and placed it on the seal. "With this fragment of the Oricaclos stone I unlock the Seal." Exod said, The Seal breaks and Exod disappers. "What the where did he go?" I asked, Guess we'll find out." Brinton said, We continued onward to Joey Wheeler's house.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Duel in the Sky

With Yugi Motou's duel being interrupted him, Ian, Haley, Brinton, Jaden, and I are heading to Joey Wheeler's house once again. "Anthony you said Mike got a legendary dragon too so does'nt that make him a target?" Ian asked, "Yes but with a Legendary dragon backing him up I doubt he'll lose plus Mike's a great duelist." I said, "So what kind of deck does he have?" Haley asked, "Well it's similar to Yugi's you see two or three years ago Mike got in a duel with three Rare hunters they all beat him and took most of his cards." I explained, "I felt bad so I decided to help by giving him doubles of some of my cards." Yugi explained, "I think he's got some of the same cards as Joey and Seto Kaiba too." I said, We kept talking about this the whole way to Joey's house.

Meanwhile on a plane coming from Florida Mike was listening to his music and whishing he'd get home already. The plane all of a sudden had a bad vibe. Mike looked around and noticed all the passengers were gone. He got up from his seat and took a look around the plane. Once he got to the First Class area he saw a cloaked man. Mike walked up to him. "Alright what did you do with the people on this plane?" Mike asked, "They were never here to begin with it was all just an illusion the only thing keeping this plane up is the auto pilot." The man said with a smirk, "So what do you want you hooded freak?" Mike asked, "Simple you and I are gonna duel win and you go free but if you lose then your soul will be mine." The man explained, He activated his duel disk. "Fine but who are you exactly?" Mike asked, He took off his hood to reveal a scarred face the man's eyes were pure red. "My name is Kaiser." He said, Mike took out his duel disk and put it on his wrist and then activiated it. He inserted his deck in the deck holder. "Some would say it's dangerous to duel on a plane but I think it's bad ass." Mike said, They began with 8000 life points and the duel began.

Kaiser went first he drew his card so he was holding six. "Alright first I'll place two cards face down." Kaiser explained, Two card holograms appeared on the field. "Then I'll activate a faviorte of mine the Seal of Oricalcous." Kaiser said, He placed the card in the filed spell slot on the duel disk. The green seal with symbols on it surrounded Mike and Kaiser and it lifted them to the top of the plane. A mini version of the seal appeared on Kaiser's forehead. "Some of your friends have already faced this power but they got lucky and survived." Kaiser explained, "So will I you have no idea who your dealing with." Mike said, "Right well I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode and thanks to the seal he gains 500 attack points." Kaiser explained, A soilder in black armor appeared he had two swords. His attack points are 2500 thanks to the seal. "I'll end my turn now." Kaiser said,

Mike drew his card so he was holding six. "Alright first I'll activate Heavy Storm to destroy all your spell and trap cards." Mike explained, A huge wind blew and blew away Kaiser's face down cards. "Then I'll Summon Kaiser Sea horse." Mike said, A Sea horse holding a twin blade appeared it had hands and legs. "Then I'll equip it with the axe of despair which raises it's attack points by 1000." Mike explained, Kaiser Sea horse started with 1800 attack points and has 2800 now. "Kaiser Seahorse attack." Mike ordered, He spilt Dark blade in half and Kaiser lost 300 life points leaving him with 7700. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Mike explained, A card hologram appeared on Mike's side.

Kaiser was up again he drew a card giving him four. He smirked and summoned a monster it was a pink cat with a Jewel on it's necklace. "Meet Advanced Crystal Beast Amathyst cat." Kaiser said, "Wait there's Advanced forms of those monsters?" Mike asked, "Yep the Advanced Crystal Beasts are the Crystal Beasts but infused with Darkness." Kaiser explained, "So there'sd versions and bad versions of the them." Mike said, "I'm the chosen one of the Advanced Crystal Beasts which means I don't need the Advanced Dark field spell to summon them." Kaiser explained, Advanced Amaythst had 1200 attack points but thanks to the seal she now has 1700 attack points. "I activate her specila ability by Cutting her life points in half I can attack you directly. Amaythst clawed Mike robbing him of 800 life points leaving him with 7200. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Kaiser explained, A card hologram appeared on Kaiser's side.

Mike drew his card and could'nt belive what he got. It was Duel Monsters card of Ichigo Kurosaki. "Anthony thanks for making this for me I'll make sure it get's put to good use." Mike said to himself, He was holding four cards in his hand. "First I'll activate pot of greed." Mike said, Mike drew his two cards. "Then I'll sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse which counts as two tributes when I'm summonging a ligth attribute monster and summon a monster my friend made for me Ichigo Kurosaki." Mike said, He had 2500 attack points. "I'll activate another card curtiosy of my friend it's called Bankai." Mike said, It activated and spirutal pressure surrounded Ichigo and it transformed him into his bankai. He had a black komono on him his sword had gotten relatively smaller. His attack points went to 3000. "Alright Ichigo attack that cat." Mike said, Ichigo attacked but Kaiser was ready. "I activate the trap Advanced dark Shield now because I have an advanced Crystal Beast monster on the field I can take three from my deck and send them to the graveyard and then your attack is blocked." Kaiser explained, Ichigo's attack was blocked. "Not done yet I activate the Himotama magic card so you lose 500 life points." Mike explained, A huge fireball hit Kaiser droping his life points down to 6700 life points. Mike ended his turn.

Kaiser drew a card so now he holds three. "I summoned Advanced Crystal beast Sapphire Pegauses." Kaiser said, A horse with a horn appeared it was shroded in darkness like the cat. "When he summoned out I can special summon another Advanced Crystal Beast to the field and I chose Amber Mamoth." Kaiser explained, A huge mammoth appeared. Sapphire Peagusus and Amber Mammoth both had 1800 attack points. "Next I'll activate Advnaced Crystal summon so when there's two Advanced Crystal Beasts on my field I can special summon one more and I choose Cobalt Eagle." Kaiser explained, An eagle appeared it had 1400 attack points. "Now that there's seven advanced Crystal bEasts either on the field or in my graveyard I can summon out the Rainbow Dark Dragon." Kaiser explained with an evil smirk, The Rainbow Dragon appeared and just like the beasts is covered in darkness it had 4000 attack points. "There's even a dark version of the Rainbow Dragon this is really bad." Mike said, "Rainbow Dark Dragon attack Ichigo with Dark Rainbow Refraction." Kaiser ordered, Mike activate a trap. "I play the trap Spritual pressure barrier as long as Ichigo is on the field this card blocks all attacks against him." Mike explained, The attack is blocked and Kaiser ended his turn.

Mike drew his card and he drew his Lengendary Dragon Halos. Mike looked on his field and hand to see what he could fuse and got the perfect idea. "Alright I activate the spell card Getsuga Tensho then I'll combine it with my legendary Dragon Halos." Mike explained, "What you can't fuse a magic card with a monster." Kaiser said, "Well I just did." Mike said, It's now Halos Getsuga and it's got a special ability at the cost of 1000 life points I can destroy all the monsters on your field and then you take damage equal to that monsters attack and defense points." Mike explained, Ichigo fired the Halos Getsuga and destroyed Rainbow Dark Dragon causing Kaiser to lose 8000 life points in total and for some reason Mike took the same damage so both of they're life points hit zero.

Mike saw what Kaiser did he activated the trap damage shared which gives his opponent the same damage from a magic card that Kaiser got. Kaiser was gone and the plane began going down. "Oh no the Auto-pilot must have been disabled." Mike said, Halos came out of Mike's deck and Halos tried to safely land the plane. Gardeaus appeared out of my deck and Timaus appeared out of Yugi's while we were near Joey's house. With the teamwork of the three dragons they landed the plane. "That was not fun." Mike said

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Master of Luck

After Mike's plane had crashed down Ian, Brinton, Haley, Yugi, Jaden, Pikachu, and myself went to check inside the plane cause we did'nt know Mike was in there yet. We entered the first class part and saw Mike and he explained what had happened. "Wow so everyone who's had a legendary dragon has had a duel with someone who can use the Seal of Oricalcos" I said, "That means they'll go after Joey and Kaiba as well." Yugi said, "We better hurry Joey may need our help." Haley said, "I doubt it I met Joey and he knows how to duel he'll be fine." Mike explained, They got out of the plane. "Let's go guys the sonner we find Joey the better." Brinton said, Everyone but Mike and I go. "Almost forgot Anthony I found this on the floor in the cockpit." Mike explained, He hands me a video tape. "Also the guy I dueled he was using an evil version of the Crystal Beasts." Mike explained, Mike walked off and I started walking too wondering what the video tape could be about.

Meanwhile about two miles away A tall blonde teenager walked out of a house it looked like your average house with an upstairs. The Teenager was wearing a leather blue jacket, white shirt under it, black pants, and was wearing a back pack, he also wore a dog tag around his neck( not sure what it is exactly). He turned left and started walking when he saw a hooded man blocking his way. "If you don't mind I've got somewhere I've got to be so move it." Joey said, "Not until we duel and if you refuse your little sister might have an accident a very fatal accident." The hooded man threatned, "What did you do to Sereninity." Joey yelled, "Duel me and find out." The hooded man said with a smirk, Joey got from his back pack a duel disk like Yugi's. "Alright if I got to beat the information out of you then that's what I'll do" Joey said, The hooded man wipped out a duel disk like the other guys had. They turned on they're duel disks and began with 8000 life points.

The hooded man went first he drew a card so he was now holding six cards in his hand. "Alright for my first move I'll summon my Machine King Protype in attack mode." He explained, A rusty robot appeared it had 1200 attack points. "Next I'll activate the Seal of Oricalcos." The hooded man said, Joey could'nt belive what he heard but the man placed the card in the duel disk and the seal appeared trapping him and Joey in the seal until one of them lost. "What's going on I thought the oricalcos was destroyed?" Joey asked, His question fell on deaf ears as a mini version of the seal appeared on his forehead. The Machine king Prototype now gains 500 attack points giving it 1500 attack points. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn." The hooded man said, Joey had heard from Yugi about my duel with Tom and described what he looked like and how he dueled over the phone. "Your name would'nt be Tom by any chance would it?" Joey asked, The man took off his hood revealing Tom. "I'm guessing your friend Yugi told you that?" Tom asked, Joey kept silent but could'nt belive it.

Joey had'nt actually met me yet but he did want to help me save my friend nonetheless but now he did'nt know what to cause Tom had his sister. "I might not know you or Anthony but still I'll break this spell your under and save my sister." Joey said, He drew his card so he was holding six. "First I'll place two cards face down." Joey explained, Two card holograms appeared facedown on the field. "Next I'll summon my Little Winggurard in Attack mode." Joey said, A tiny bluish greenish soilder appeared and he had two tiny wings he had 1400 attack points. "Now I'll activate my Legendary sword magic card raisng Winguard's attack by 300." Joey explained, The Winguard got a new sword and his attack went up to 1700. "Little Winguard attack." Joey commanded, The Winguard sliced through the Robot dealing 300 points of damage to Tom giving him 7700 life points. "I activate the trap Revenge Sacrifice when one of your monsters destroys my monster then your monster is destroyed too." Tom explained, The Little Wingurard blows up. "Fine I end my turn." Joey said,

Tom drew a card so he was holding five. "Alright I summon my Mechanical Chaser in attack mode then I'll activate the magic card exchange." Tom said, His robot ball with a spear appeared. Joey and Tom walked to each other and got a look at they're hands. Tom takes Joey's card destruction and Joey takes Monster Reincarnation. They walk back to each others sides. "Alright Mechanical Chaser attack Joey's Life points now." Tom commanded. The Mechanical chaser struck Joey with the spear making him lose 1900 life points leaving him with 6100. "I activate Card Destruction so now we must remove all the cards in our hand to the card graveyard." Tom explained, They discarded and drew some new cards but Tom did'nt seem worried. Infact for a minute if Joey did'nt know any better Tom looked completely calm for someone under the control of the Seal of Oricalcos. "I activate the face down magic card monster reborn to resurrect a monster I just sent to the graveyard." Tom explained, The creature that came back was a White 20 foot dragon with a crystal on each of it's sides. It was the Rainbow Dragon with 4500 attack points thanks to the seal of Oricalcos. "I end my turn now." Tom said, Joey breathed a huge sigh of relief but wondered why Tom did'nt resurrect the Rainbow Dragon during his battle phase.

Myself and the others just got to the duel. "Rainbow Dragon but how Anthony and Jesse have the only two in they're decks." Jaden explained, "Pay attention and you'll learn something." I said, They all listend carefully. "Tom and I got a call from Maximillion Pegasus a couple of months ago he told us that they're were new Crystal Beasts created and that the only way to have them was to have a Rainbow Dragon Card and so Pegausus created two more copies." I explained, "Why two more?" Yugi asked, "Tom wanted to help me find them he knew that since there was only one copy of each of these new crystal beasts that the one who deserved to have them was me of course I told him he deserved them just as much as me but he insisted." I explained, "So that card is the symbol of your friendship basically." Ian pointed out, "Yep." I said, "But then why would he play it now if he's mad at you?" Mike asked, I looked at Yugi and he must be thinking the same thing as me that Tom isn't really under the control of an evil force like we think.

It was now Joey's turn and from the looks of things his last shot too. He drew his card and went wide eyed. "No way the Claw of Harmos man is he a sight for sore eyes." Joey thought to himself. "Alright Tom get ready I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. A man with Iron armor equipped to him came out and he had a sword on his right arm and had 1800 attack points. "Next I'll activate the monster reborn magic card to bring back my old friend Time Wizard." Joey explained, A clock with eyes, legs, arms and a mouth appeared. "Next I play the Claw of Hermos." Joey said, A dragon with red scales appeared. "Next I'll combine Hermos and Time Wizard together to create the Hermos Time Mallet. The two monsters combined to form a hammer with wings and a clock on it's sides. Gearfried picks up the hammer. "Alright Gearfried attack with the hammer." Joey commanded, It creates a time rift in the center of the field. The number five appears above the Dragon's eyes and then it's dragged into the rift removing it from play for five turns. "Now that your defensless I'll activate the magic card Graceful Dice." Joey said, A little guy with a dice appears and rolls it and it lands on four so Gearfried's attack goes up x4 giving him 7200 attack points for this turn. "Gearfried attack." Joey commanded, He cut Tom leaving him with only 500 life points left. Tom suddenly got a call on his cell phone. "Well it seems we must end this farewell for now Joey." Tom said, He broke the seal with a fragment of the Oricalcos and then vanished.

Back inside Joey's house we explained the whole situation to Joey. "So they don't really have my sister?" Joey asked, "I don't think so because if Tom was evil he would'nt have summoned the Rainbow Dragon which practically screams good." I explained, "Anthony don't you think you should play the video from Pegasus? Mike asked, I nodded and put in the video. On the t.v. screen was Pegasus a man with white hair that covered his left eye. "Anthony boy how've you been I've got exciting news and horrible news." Pegasus said, I listened intently. "I've found the location of the new Crystal Beasts they are located directly under your school." Pegausus explained, "I don't want to hear the horrible news." Mike said, "The thing is someone else found them so you must find the new Crystal Beasts first or they'll fall into the wrong hands." Pegasus explained, I thought about it and decided the best thing to do. "Alright guys I want you guys to head to Kaibacorp I'll go find those Crystal Beasts." I said, "You want to go it alone but why?" Brinton asked, "Incase this takes long you guys will still be here to fight those guys." I explained, Pikahcu walked up to me. "Pika Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said, "No Pikachu this is gonna be dangerous and I can't risk my best buddy's life besides something tells me you'll be needed with our friends more." I explained, Pikachu nodded and hugged me and I smiled and gave him to Haley. "Don't be too long it might be over before you get back." Haley joked, "Hehe don't steal all of the fun and you guys better take care of Pikachu." I said, "We will he's our friend too you know." Ian said, "Yeah and if we're in serious trouble they have good old Joey Wheeler backing them up." Joey said macholy, I chuckled a little. "Guess he's in good hands then see you guys later." I said, I ran out the door and headed for the school. "He'll be okay right?" Yugi asked, "Oh yeah Anthony won't stop until he succeds." Mike explained, "Yeah and he's also got a real strong heart too he knows he can't fail because we all have faiyth in him and he's got faith in us too right Pikachu?" Haley asked, Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu." Pikachu said, The group headed off in the other direction toward the city and Kaibacorp.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dragon X part 1

I had just gotten back to the school. I looked for an underground tunnel and sure enough that's what I found. "No turning back now" I said to myself, It was in the school's parking lot which meant someone else knows about the new Crystal Beasts too. I entered the tunnel and followed it until I got to a glowing chamber. Inside were eight pedeastals seven for the crystals and one had the rest of the deck on it but it was sealed like the crystals. I remembered what Pegasus said that in order to release them I'll have to hold out the Rainbow Dragon. So I took the Rainbow Dragon from my deck and held it up and began shining like a Rainbow and it unsealed all of the cards. I picked them all up and was impressed at these new beasts. Next I picked up the deck and another card but before I got to read it fully I heard someone coming. It was Kaiser the guy that Mike dueled on that plane. "Thanks so much for doing my job for me but I'll take the deck now." Kaiser said, "No way am I handing these cards over to you." I said, from my backpack I got out my duel disk and put it on my wrist and then put the new Crystal Beast deck in the duel disk. "Very well I'll duel you strip you of your soul and then take them." Kaiser explained, He put his duel disk on as well. "Bring it on" I said, we turned on our duel disks and the duel began.

Meanwhile Ian, Haley, Brinton, Mike, Pikachu, Yugi, Joey, and Jaden were at the park which was right near Kaiba corp. so they decided to take a break. "Is Kaiba still an arrogant jerk?" Ian asked, "I haven't seen him in awhile so I don't know." Yugi explained, Mike looks at Pikachu who is being tickled on the belly by Haley he's laughing loudly and cutely. Brinton notices and walks to him. "What's up Mike?" Brinton asked, "I've just got this feeling that things are going to get really ugly once we get to kaiba corp. and Kaiba might not take to kindly to Pikachu." Mike explained, "Well Kaiba's going to have to put up with it because more important things are at stake." Brinton explained, "We'll leave in an hour let's let those two have they're fun first." Ian said, they all nodded and Mike once again was lost in thought. He remembered the day when Pikachu was getting picked on by two jerks. They had taped Pikachu's cheeks with rubber tape so he couldn't fight back and he remembered that when I got there I was furious. Mike decided to step in and help me. He walked up cracking his knuckles. "Picking on something smaller than you and leaving it defenseless so it can't fight back that's low even for cowards like you." Mike said, It didn't take long for Mike and I to kick they're sorry buts. Mike remembered that Pikachu only suffered minor injuries from that but couldn't believe I'd go that far to protect Pikachu. "Thanks Mike." I said, Mike pets Pikachu on the head. "Well your friend here didn't deserve that now if you'll excuse me I need to get home." Mike said, Mike was snapped out of thought from Haley blowing a raspberry in Pikachu's belly and him squealing with laughter from it. Mike simply chuckles and goes to sleep.

Back in the underground tunnel the duel had begun Kaiser and I had 8000 life points to start. "I go first." Kaiser said, Right away he opens his field spell card zone. "I activate the Seal of Oricalcos." Kaiser said, as before the green seal came down and surrounded Kaiser and I. The seal appeared on Kaiser's forehead though it was smaller. "Next I'll summon Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." Kaiser explained, A Pegasus came out the sapphire on its horn was dark it had 1800 attack points. "When he's summoned I can special summon another Advanced Crystal Beast from my deck and I choose Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst cat." Kaiser explained, a cat with dark pinkish fur appeared it had a necklace with a darkened amethyst in it, it had 1200 attack points. "Next I use her special ability by Cutting her attack points in half she can attack you directly." Kaiser explained, Amethyst's attack was cut to 600 and she slashed me with her claws. Now I had 7400 life points left. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Kaiser explained, a card appeared face down.

It was my turn I drew which gave me six cards. "Alright first I'll summon Crystal Beast 2 Emerald Stegosaurus." I explained, A Stegosaurus with emerald spikes on its back came out it had 2100 defense points. "Next I'll activate the magic card Crystal token beacon which allows me to put two crystals in my spell and trap card zone each round till it's destroyed and with it I can decide to bring the beasts to the monster card zone or leave them in my spell and trap card zone the downside is I have to give up 500 life points each time I want to use it." I explained, "Then what's the point." Kaiser asked, "You'll see what the point is in do time but for now I'll put Crystal Beast 2 Sapphire Unicorn in attack mode on the field and I'll put Crystal Beast 2 Amber Pterodactyl in my spell and trap card zone." I explained, A Unicorn appeared out of the Sapphire Gem and an Amber Gem was placed behind it and now I'm at 6400 life points. "Oh and when the Unicorn is summoned to the field I can special summon two more Crystal Beast two monsters to the field. "Sorry but no I activate the Trap effect jammer so for this turn all monster effects are negated." Kaiser explained, "Alright fine I place a card face down and end my turn." I explained, a card appeared on the field face down.

Kaiser drew and now has four cards in his hand. "I attack your Unicorn with my Pegasus who has 2300 attack points thanks to my Seal." Kaiser explained, I smirk and reveal a trap. "This is called Reflect and it's pretty awesome in the Final Fantasy Games since you attacked me with a monster that monster's attack is now directed at a target on your side of the field but since this was your only monster you take direct damage to your life points." I explained, Pegasus rammed Kaiser and he lost 2300 life points leaving him with 5700 life points. "Fine Ill end my turn." Kaiser explained,

I drew my card which meant I was holding three. "Do you really think your friends will protect your little pet especially that Mike kid do you honestly think you can trust them." Kaiser said, I chuckled at this. "Dude you must really be desperate that you have to play mind games with your opponent I know I can trust them and not just with protecting Pikachu either and as for Mike I know he won't let anything bad happen to Pikachu he may not like Pokémon but he doesn't wish them any harm. " I explained, Kaiser grew furious because his mind games weren't workingg. I looked at the card I drew and smiled. "Now I'll show you what the power of light and friendship can do." I said, "First I'll summon my very good friend Pikachu to the field and since I've lost 2600 life points he gains 2600 attack points." I explained, Pikachu came out his attack points are 3800. "Next I'll activate the Rainbow Evolution spell card by removing the Rainbow Dragon from the game I can special summon a new beast." I explained, A Dragon came out however it was cloaked in Rainbow aura and his face was blue though he still had the crystals on the sides. "I give you the all powerful Rainbow Dragon X." I said, The Dragon let out a huge roar.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dragon X part 2

The score stood with me having 6400 life points and Kaiser had 5700 life points. I had just gotten the new Rainbow Dragon X out on the field. It had 4000 attack points and 0 defense points. "How's this thing different from the original?" Kaiser asked, "You'll find out this bad boys abilites in due time but now I need to take some life points from you Rainbow Dragon X attack Sapphire Peaguss with Rainbow flash beam." I ordered, The dragon fired an intese Rainbow beam it was very bright too. Kaiser activated a trap. "Sorry you've triggered negate attack which means the battle phase is over." Kaiser explained, "Fine but I'm not done next I activate Crystal draw now I can draw cards equal to the number of Crystal Beast 2 monsters I have on the field and I've got four." I explained, I drew my four cards and placed a card facedown. "That will end my turn." I said, I was'nt worried for I had Gardeaus in my hand and I had an awesome idea too.

Kaiser drew his next card which gave him five. "First I activate Card of Sancataty so now I draw three cards and discard two." Kaiser explained, He discarded his Advanced Crystal Beasts Cobalt Eagle and Emerald Tortise. "Next I activate Double summon so for this turn I can Normal Summon twice." Kaiser said with a smirk, Something told me I knew what he was planning and I was waiting for it too. "I summon Advanced Crystal Beasts Ruby Carbuncle and Topaz Tiger." Kaiser said, A small cat came out of the ruby and a Tiger with white fur and black stripes came out of the Topaz jewel. "Now that All seven Advanced Crystal Beasts are either on the field or in the graveyard I can summon my Rainbow Dark Dragon." Kaiser explained, A dragon appeared shrowded in dark aura and the crystals on it's side were darkened as well. I flipped my trap. "This is called Crystal return I have to remove two monsters with Crystal Beast in they're names and then I can bring the original Rainbow Dragon back to the field and I remove Advanced Crystal Beasts Cobalt Eagle and Emerald Tortise." I explained, I had also lost 1000 life points to use the trap so I'm at 5400 life points now. The Orignal Rainbow Dragon came to the field. "If you destroy one then the other will destroy you." I said, Kaiser knew he'd just be an open target if he attack either dragon with his. "I end my turn." Kaiser explained,

I drew my card so I had four again. "This duel is over I've got just the thing to end this." I said, Kaiser thought I was bluffing. "Alright first I'll play the Wing of Guardeas and then fuse it with Pikachu to form Lightning Gardeaus." I explained, A Yellow Dragon was formed it had the symbol of a Lightning bolt on it's chest. "This card gains attack points equal to the number of life points I've lost and if you recal I've lost 2600 life points so it's attack points are 3800." I explained, "Next I activate the magic card Polyemerazation I fuse Rainbow Dragon with the Rainbow Dragon X." I explained. The two dragons merged together and now it had two heads, blue aura surrounding it's body. "Meet my Rainbow Twin Dragon it has 8000 attack points." I explained, Kaiser was shocked and quite frankly scared out of his mind. "Alright first Lightning Gardeaus attack Pegausus and then Rainbow Twin Dragon destroy Rainbow Dark Dragon." I ordered, Lightning Gardeaus struck Peguaus bringing Kaiser's life points down to 3800. Then Rainbow Twin dragon fired a twin Rainbow Refraction at Dark Rainbow Dragon and destroyed it bringing Kaiser's life points down to 0. The monsters disappered and the duel was over.

The seal closed in Kaiser till it was just around his body and then a beam of light shot out of it. Kaiser then lost concionsess when the beam stopped the seal vanished and Kaiser fell to the ground. "Got no one to blame but you." I said, I walked out of the room where the new Crystal Beasts were. "I'll meet back up with my friends in Kaiba Corp and luckily I know exactly where it is from underground so there's no time to lose." I thought to myself. I started running hoping my friends were okay.

Mike, Ian, Haley, Brinton, Pikachu, Yugi, Joey, and Jaden were on the street where Kaiba Corp is. "This is way too easy." Mike said, "Yes this is obviously a trap." Yugi said, Ian got in front. "Let's go if it is a trap Kaiba may need our help." Ian said, "Rich boy can handle himself." Joey said, "Still we should make sure." Ian said, Pikachu nodded and took off toward the building. Ian and the others followed close behind making sure not to lose it. "Pikachu seems eager to help Kaiba." Haley said, "That's cause he has'nt met the stuck up punk yet." Joey said, They had also met up with another one of Anthony's friends Ronin. "I'm just glad you let me come along." Ronin said, "We need all the help we can get." Ian explained,

They kept running but were stopped by a hooded man. "I cannot allow you past this point." The man said, He took out a duel disk and turned it on. "I'll handle this one guys this one does'nt seem too tough." Ian said, Ian walked a little forward and then took out his duel disk from his back pack. It was just like Yugi's and he activated it and put his deck in. "You don't have a legendary dragon how do you expect to beat me." The hooded man said in a mocking tone, "Even without a Legendary dragon I still have the skills to beat you." Ian said, "If this is your wish the so be it it'll just be one more soul I've obtained." The man said,

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Dino-dragon duelist

The duel now begins with Ian and the hooded man starting at 8000 life points. Brinton, Haley, Ronin, Mike, Yugi, Joey, and Jaden where watching. "What kind of deck does Ian have?" Yugi asked, "He uses a combonation of dinosaurs and dragons." Brinton explained, Pikachu was watching as well he also saw Ian's deck first hand. "Ian's tough I would'nt want to be his opponent that's for sure." Haley said, Ian's taking the first turn. "Alright time to duel." Ian said, He drew his card which meant he was holding six cards in his hand. "I'll summon Gilasaurus in attack mode." Ian said, A dinosaur that looked like a raptor appeared it had 1400 attack points. "Next I activate the spell card big evolution pill so by tributing the Gilasaurs on the field I can summon any dinosaur monster for three turns." Ian explained, Ian placed a card face down. "I end my turn." Ian said, "Not bad he's already set himself up to get some kick butt monsters on the field next turn." Joey said, "We'll have to wait and see what his opponent does." Jaden said,

Meanwhile I was making my way through the underground caves trying to get to Kaiba corp. I heard someone else coming and saw a boulder hid behind it. The person came from a different tunnel but it was just another teenager like me. This guy had blue hair, green eyes, a blue vest, a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, and white shoes. I walked over to meet him. "Hey there dude what are you doing here?" I asked, "I came here because Pegausus told me about the Crystal Beast 2 monsters and wanted to check them out." He said, "I hate to disappoint you but I already have them." I said, "So that means I'm not the only chosen one for the Crystal Beasts." The guy said, It was then that I knew who he was. "Your that Jesse Anderson kid the guy with the original Crystal Beasts are'nt you?" I asked, "That's right I'm Jesse and who are you?" he asked, "I'm Anthony it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, "So how did you find out about those New Crystal beasts?" Jesse asked, "I'll tell you later right now I need to get to Kaiba Corp." I explained, "I'll come with you I want to see how someone else handles the Crystal Beasts." Jesse said, "Alright then let's get going." I said, With that Jesse and I continued down the tunnel I was taking.

Back at the duel in front of Kaiba Corp the hooded man drew his card giving him six. "I'll Summon Zombie Mammoth in attack mode." The hooded man said, A Mammoth's skeleton appeard it had 1900 attack points. "Now I'll have it attack you directly." The hooded man said, the mammoth charged in but Ian was more than ready. "I reveal my trap Dragon call now by removing one of my Dragon type monsters from play I can Special summon one to the field so I remove Blackland Fire Dragon and Summon up Spyro." Ian explained, A purple dragon appeared it was small it had 2200 attack points. Zombie Mammoth's attack is now redirected at Spyro who destroys the Mammoth with his fire breathe causing the hooded man to lose 300 life points leaving him with 7700 life points. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." The hooded man said, A face down card appeared.

Ian drew his card giving him four. "Alright thanks to Big Evolution pill I summon the Black Tyrano to the field in attack mode." Ian explained, A tyrano with black skin appeared it had 2600 attack points. "Before my monsters pummel you tell us who you are." Ian said, "My name is Seymour and that's all you need to know." He said, "Fine Spyro attack Seymour's life points directly." Ian ordered. "Not so fast I activate Negate attack." Seymour said, Spyro's attack was stopped. "Fine I'll place one card face down and my turn." Ian said, A facedown card appeared.

Seymour drew his card giving him five. "I activate Cost down which lowers the cost of a monster making it easier for me to summon so I activate the Book of Moon and resurrect Zombie Mammoth." Seymour explained, the Mammoth came back. "Now I sacrifice it to summon Red Eyes Zombie Dragon and when Zombie maooth is sacrificed I can destroy one of your monsters so I'll destroy Black Tyrano." Seymour explained, Black Tyranom was destroyed and a dragon with Black scales and red eyes appeared but the scales were rotted and it's wings had red on the outer edges of them this Dragon had 2400 attack points. "Next I activate the Seal of Oricalcos." Seymour said, Ian figured this guy had the Oricalcos. "So this guys after us too." Jaden said, "Pika." Pikachu said agreeing with Jaden, Seymour put the card in the field spell slot and the Green Circle with symbols in it came down and trapped the duelists inside. A mini Seal appeared on Seymour's forehead. "Now that the Seal is here all of my monsters gain 500 attack points which means Red Eyes Zombie Dragon is now at 2900 attack points." Seymour explained, "Alright Red Eyes Zombie Dragon attack Spyro now." Seymour ordered, The dragon fired a fire ball at Spyro destroying him and taking away 400 of Ian's life points giving him 7600. "I'll end my turn now." Seymour said,

Ian drew his card and saw it was a card that I gave him. Ian smiled and knew he could win with this card. "You know you villains think you need power to be happy but you could'nt be more wrong your so busy trying to get power or ruel the world you don't realize the good things you have already and that's something you'll never understand." Ian explained, "Just summon your card already." Seymour said frustratingly. "With pleasure I summon the Digimon that Anthony thought of all on his own and the very same card he entrusted me with Blazemon." Ian said, a small dragon appeared it looked sort of like Pikachu but his ears were smaller and it had a white belly. It had red fur as well and it had 1600 attack points.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The power of Blazemon

This one is as you'll see a short one only because it's just finishing up the duel the next one will be longer.

Seymour looked at Blazemon confused at what that thing is supposed to do. "This digimon's gonna kick your but." Ian said, "How will it do that?" Seymour asked, "you'll see when I activte the spell card Digivolutuion so Blazemon digivolves to Dragomon." Ian explained, Blazemon has now turned into Dragomon it had blacand whitwe scales and it's wings were a mix of black and white as well it looked like a cross between Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon it had 2400 attack points. "That's still not enough to defeat my Red Eyes zombie Dragon remember thanks to the Oricalcos ir has an extra 500 attack points so Red Eyes Attack points are 2900." Seymour explained, "I know that's why I'm placing one card face down and ending my turn." Ian explained, A card appeared face down.

Meanwhile Jessie Anderson and I were getting close to Kaiba Corp. "Stay alert we may find an unwelcome guest down here." I said, "What are these guys paling anyway?" Jessie asked, "I think we'll find out soon." I said, Jessie and I kept running.

Seymour was up again he drew his card giving him four. "Alright Red Eyes attack that Dragomon now." Seymour ordered, Ian smiled and revealed a face down. "I reveal Call of the Haunted now I can bring back one of my monsters and I choose Spyro." Ian explained, The Purple Dragon reappered with it's 2100 attack points. "oh and when another monster is being targeted by an attack Dragomon's attack points double for this turn giving it 4800 attack points." Ian explained, Dragomon fired an energy ray and sliced up Red Eyes Zombie Dragon destroying it. Seymour's life points dropped to 5800 life points. Seymour was so frustrated that he was'nt thinking clearly. "I end my turn." Seymour said, Ian knew if he played his cards right he could win this duel on his turn.

Ian drew his card and had three but that one was all Ian needed. "I activate the spell card Matrix Digivolution now Dragomon becomes Metal Dragomon." Ian explained, Metal appeared on Dragonon's body and his attack points were now 3200. "Next I activate Spyro's special ability for every dragon on the field he gains 700 attack points which brings him to 2800 attack points. "Alright Metal Dragomon and Spyro attack his life points directly." Ian ordered, They both shot a blast at Seymour and intotal did 6000 points of damage so Seymour's life points went down to 0. The seal started encircling Seymour and then an intese beam of light shot up and took Seymour's soul from his body. The monsters disapperad and the others ran up to him. "Nicely done Ian." Mike said, "You are a magnificent duelist Ian be proud." Yugi said, "Well thanks Yugi." Ian said with a smile, "Alright boys we still have work to do." Haley reminded them, With that Ian, Haley, Brinton, Ronin, Mike, Yugi, Joey, and Jaden went inside of Kaiba Corp.

Jessie and I got to another chamber. "Alright this is just below Kaiba Corp." I said, "looks like they'res two pathways one leads up and the other leads on through the caves." Jessie explained, They headed for the up path. "Don't worry guys I'm almost there." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Duel in the caves

Jesse and I we're heading to the path that lead up to Kaibacorp but we're stopped when the seal of oricalcos appeared on the ground. "What's going on?" Jesse asked, "I guess someone doesn't want us too leave." I said, Jesse and I looked and saw another hooded figure he had a duel disk turned on he was at the other side of the room. "The only way you two will escape is if you defeat me so let's go." The hooded man said, "Why don't you reveal yourself first coward." I yelled, He took his hood off and the man had short brown hair his skin was tanned. "My name is Shimon now prepare to lose your souls." The man said, Jesse got out his duel disk and we turned them on so the duel has started with all three of us with 8000 life points.

Shimon drew first so he was holding six cards in his hand. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Shimon said, a facedown card appeared on the field. I knew this guy was up to something and I had to be ready. "Alright first I activate the spell card Double Summon so now I can normal summon twice so I summon my Crystal beast two Amber Pterodactyl and my Mooglemage both in attack mode." I explained, my pterodactyl had 1700 attack points and the mooglemage had 1200 attack points. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." I explained, a card appeared face down. I couldn't attack until all three duelists had drawn luckily it was Jesse's turn next and I knew he wouldn't let me down.

Jesse drew his card so now he was holding six in his hand. "First I'll activate the Crystal Tree spell card." Jesse said, a white tree appeared on the field. "Every time A Crystal beast card is placed in my spell and trap card zone the tree will gain a crystal fruit." Jesse explained, "I summon the Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in Attack mode." Jesse said, a Tiger appeared on the field it had an orange jewel on its necklace. "Now Topaz attack his life points directly." Jesse ordered, Topaz slashed at Shimon making Shimon lose 1600 life points leaving him with 5400. "Next I activate the Rainbow Blessing spell card which moves a crystal beast monster from my hand to my spell and trap card zone and I choose my Ruby Carbuncle." Jesse explained, a red Jewel appeared in the spell and trap card zone and the Crystal Tree gains a fruit as well. "That ends my turn." Jesse said,

Shimon laughed evilly and smirked at the two. "Thanks you for attacking my life points directly now I can activate my trap card." Shimon said, the facedown card flipped up and I went wide eyed. "You see because you attacked me directly this trap card called Summoning a Forbidden one can activate so I send all five pieces of Exoida to the graveyard and summon Exodia Necross." Shimon said, a tall ancient monster appeared it had a pharaoh skirt around its waist and it had quite some muscle. The face looked like a pharaoh's tomb. This creature's skin was completely black though and its eyes were red. Thanks to the seal Exodia Necross has 2300 attack points. "This monster cannot be destroyed in battle or by magic and trap cards and when a monster attacks it it gains half of that monsters strength." Shimon explained, "We'll find a way to beat it mark my words." I said, "For now though Exoida Necross obliterate that Pterodactyl." Shimon ordered. Exodia necross destroyed my monster and I lost 600 life points because of it leaving me with 7200. "That ends my turn." Shimon said,

It was my turn again I drew my card so I had three. "Now I activate the magic card Giant Treasure Chest which let's me draw three cards and if any are monsters I can special summon them. I drew three cards and got two. "I summon Amateur Lightning Dragon and Princess Garnet in defense mode." I explained, My Amateur Lightning Dragon had 1900 attack points and Princess Garnet had 1200 defense points. "Next I activate the magic card Bahamut Summon Circle so all I do is tribute two Spellcasters and I can summon the King of Dragons Bahamut." I explained, a dark skinned dragon appeared from the summoning circle on the ground and it had 2200 attack points. "Next I activate my level up spell card which transforms Bahamut to Neo Bahamut." I explained, Bahamut's skin became red and his wings and body got bigger it had 4400 attack points now. I had to dent this guys life points even though it meant I'd be powering Exodia Necross way up. "Alright Neo Bahumat attack Exodia Necross the monster won't take a hit but Shimon's life points will." I ordered, Neo Bahamut fired his powerful Ultra Flare attack and hit Exodia Necross causing Shimon to lose 2100 life points leaving him with 3300 life points. "I place one card face down and end my turn." I explained, a card was put face down. Exodia absorbed 2200 attack points so now it had 4500 attack points which could wipe out my Neo Bahamut.

Jesse drew his card so now he had three. "Alright hals my move and I activate the Rare Value spell card so now I can draw two cards and if ones a Crystal Beast I can place it in my spell and trap card zone. He drew two cards. "I just drew my Cobalt Eagle." Jesse said a blue Cobalt appeared in his spell and Trap card zone which gave the tree another crystal fruit. "Now I activate the Crystal Blessing spell card I can move a crystal beast to my spell and trap card zone because I have two in there already. So Topaz Tiger goes to Jesse's spell and Trap card which gives the Crystal Tree its last fruit. "Now the effect of my Crystal Tree activates so I destroy it and gain three more Crystal Beasts on my field." Jesse explained, His Amethyst cat, Amber Mammoth, and Topaz Tiger appear on the field. "Now finally I summon my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." Jesse said, Jesse's Sapphire Pegasus comes to the field with its 1800 attack points. "Now that all seven crystal beasts are on my field I can summon my Rainbow Dragon." Jesse explained, The Rainbow Dragon appeared it had 4000 attack points. "Unfortunately my dragon can't attack just yet so I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Jesse said, a card appeared face down on Jesse's field.

Shimon drew his card so he was holding four. "Alright first I'll place one card face down and then Exodia Necross attack Neo Bahamut now." Shimon ordered, Exodia attacked my Neo Bahamut but I revealed my face down card. "I activate WarGreymon's Greyshield this trap shields my monster from your attack and then redirects it to your monster." I explained, Shimon revealed his trap. "This is Exodia shockwave thanks to this you both take 1000 points of damage for each Exodia card I've got in the graveyard and I have five." Shimon explained, Jesse and I both lose 5000 life points leaving my life points at 2200 and Jesse now has 3000. "I'll end my turn with that." Shimon said,

I drew my card and smiled it was my legendary Dragon the Wing of Gardeaus. I looked through my hand to see what could help and I found a card and it was a good thing I still had it too. "I place one card face down on the field." I explained, a card appeared on the field face down. "Next I play the Wing of Gardeaus and merge it with the face down card soul release to form Release Dragon." I said, Gardeaus merged with the spell card and its scales became pure white. "Next I activate the magic card Curaga which restores my life points by 2000." I explained, so my life points go up to 4200. "Now for my Dragon for every 500 life points I give up I can remove one card from play that it's in your graveyard." I explained, "Wait in my Graveyard but that means." Shimon said, "That your Exodia Necross is about to have its strength drained and lose its special abilities although I won't be able to attack you once I use this special ability Jesse will gladly finish this one up." I explained, Jesse smiled and gave mea thumbs up. "Alright I remove 2500 of my life points to remove all five pieces of Exodia from the game." I explained, with that Exodia Necross returned to its original color brown skin. Of course my life points drop to 1700 but I wasn't worried. "I end my turn." I explained,

Jesse drew his card and smirked. "Alright then Rainbow Dragon attacks Exodia Necross with Rainbow Refraction." Jesse ordered, Rainbow Dragon hits Exodia Necross and this time it's destroyed so Shimon loses 2100 life points leaving him with 1100 life points left. "Alright Pegasus attack and end this duel." Jesse ordered, Shimon's life points drop to zero and the seal of Oricalcos envelopes his body and takes his soul.

The holograms and stuff disappear. "Alright let's go we need to get to my friends at Kaibacorp." I said, "Yeah let's go." Jesse said, Jesse and I head up the path trying to get to Kaibacorp.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Fang is here

Pikachu, Mike, Ian, Haley, Brinton, Ronin, Yugi, Joey, and Jaden have entered Kaiba corp. and have gone inside the elevator and are taking to Seto Kaiba's office. "I wonder how Rich boy will be when we get to his office." Joey said, "We need his help regardless of how he acts." Yugi explained, "Yeah and if we can get his help our group will have five people with Legendary Dragons." Ian explained, they kept riding the elevator.

At the top level in Kaiba's office he was seated at his desk. He then feels a disturbing vide. "If someone's there then show yourself." Kaiba yelled, He had his white coat on, h had black pants on and a black long sleeved shirt, he had a brown haired mullet, and he had blue eyes as well. He had his briefcase on the desk. Kaiba then saw a hooded figure standing at the elevator door. "Who are you?" Kaiba asked, "That will be revealed soon but for now you and I are going to duel Seto Kaiba." The hooded man said, he had a duel disk on his arm it was the same one the oricalcohs members had. "I never back away from a challenge so let's duel." Kaiba said, he opened his briefcase and put on his duel disk and turned it on. They both began with 8000 life points.

The hooded man drew first so he had six cards. "First I'll summon Gorlag in attack mode." The man said, a red creature with a fire sword appeared it had 1300 attack points. "Next I activate a spell card you know quite well the Seal of Oricalchos," The main said, just like that the green seal appeared on the field. Kaiba was quite shocked. "That card was destroyed." Kaiba said, "A small couple of fragments were discovered and we were able to remake the stones." The man explained, Thanks to the seal Gorlag had 1800 attack points now. "I'll end my turn by placing one card face down." The man explained

Kaiba drew his card so he was holding six. "I summon x-head cannon in attack mode," Kaiba said, a blue robot appeared it had 1800 attack points. "X-head cannon attack Gorlag now." Kaiba ordered, X-head cannon attacked but the man was ready. "I activate the trap fire wall this blocks your attack and makes you lose 500 life points." The man explained, Kaiba lost 500 life points leaving him with 7500. "Fine I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Kaiba explained, a card appeared facedown.

The man drew his next card. "Who are you exactly?" Kaiba asked, the man took off his hood to reveal a 16 year old boy he had brown hair. "I am Mikey Allester's little brother." Mikey explained, Kaiba went wide eyed and couldn't believe it. "Wait but then why are you trying to take my soul?" Kaiba asked, "You killed my brother Seto Kaiba so now I'm gonna take revenge on you." Mikey explained with a very dark tone, "I summon my Flame Knight in attack mode." Mikey said, a knight with red armor appeared it had 1500 attack points and due to the seal it gained 500 so it has 2000 attack points now. "Flame knight attack and destroy X-head cannon." Mikey ordered, Flame knight released a wave of fire at Kaiba's X-head cannon. Kaiba revealed his trap card. "I activate Attack Guidance Armor this attaches to another monster of yours and then the attack is redirected to that monster." Kaiba explained, so the armor attaches to Gorlag and then Flame knights attack destroys it and Mikey loses 300 life points leaving him with 7700 life points. "I end my turn." Mikey said,

Kaiba drew his card so he was holding five. "I summon Y-Dragon head in defense mode." Kaiba explained, it had 1200 defense points. "Now I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Kaiba explained,

Mikey drew his card so he was holding four. "I activate salamndra which raises Flame knights attack points by 700." Mikey explained, Flame knight now has 2700 attack points. "Now I'll place one card and have Flame Knight attack X-head cannon." Mikey ordered, Flame Knight attacked but Kaiba was ready. "I activate the trap Ring of Destruction." Kaiba said, A red ring equipped to Flame knight. "Once this trap self-destructs both of our life points will take 2700 life points of damage." Kaiba explained, Kaiba then revealed his second facedown card. "Actually my life points will be safe thanks to my Ring of Defense." Kaiba said with a smirk, Mikey revealed his trap magic jammer. "I discard one card to destroy Ring of Defense." Mikey explained, Kaiba's protection is gone and Ring of Destrucion blows causing 2700 life point damage. Kaiba is now at 4800 life points and Mikey has 5000 life points. "I'll activate monster reborn to bring back my Flame knight." Mikey explained, he placed a card face down. "I'll end my turn." Mikey said,

Kaiba drew his card so he was holding three." Alright first I summon my Z-metal tank," Kaiba explained, a big yellow tank appeared on the field. "Next I combine my X-head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank to form XYZ Dragon cannon." Kaiba explained, the new monster had 2800 attack points. "Next I'll activate pot of greed." Kaiba explained, He drew two cards. "Next I'll activate polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba epxlianed, a three headed dragon with white scales and blue eyes appeared it had 4500 attack points. "Alright XYZ dragon attack Flame Knight." Kaiba explained, the cannon fired at Flame Knight and destroyed it making Mikey lose 800 life points leaving him with 4200 life points. "Now my Ultimate Dragon attacks you directly with Neutron Blast." Kaiba ordered, Kaiba's dragon attacked. "I have a face down the trap Flame Rage by removing Flame knight from play I can summon my Flame Golem in attack mode." Mikey explained, a large golem appeared its rocks were covered with lava. Flame Golem had 5500 attack points thanks to the seal. "Now Flame Golem destroy Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Mikey ordered, Flame Golem shot fire at Blue eyes and destroyed it making Kaiba lose 500 life points leaving him with 4200 life points. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Kaiba explained, a card hologram appeared face down.

Mikey drew his card and smiled. "Flame Golem attack XYZ Dragon cannon now." Mikey ordered, Flame Golem fired at XYZ Dragon cannon and destroyed it making Kaiba lose 2700 life points leaving him with 1500 life points. "I'll place one card face down and let you make your final move." Mikey explained,

Kaiba knew if he didn't get a good card he'd lose. He drew his card and went wide eyed at what he drew. "No Way it's Kriteaus how did he get back in my deck." Kaiba wondered, Kaiba smiled and got a good idea. "Alright I activate monster reborn to bring back Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba explained, Kaiba's Blue eyes returned to the field. "Next I play Fang of Kriteaus." Kiaba said, A Dragon with Black scales appeared on the field. "I'll merge Kriteaus with my Crush card trap that's face down on the field to form Doom Virus Dragon." Kaiba explained, the two cards fused to form a dark grey scaled dragon it had 1900 attack points. "Now attack Flame Golem." Kaiba ordered the dragon shot a viral breathe at Flame Golem. "My dragon's special ability lets it destroy any monster with 1500 attack points or more." Kaiba explained, Doom virus Dragon destroyed Flame Golem. "Mikey I doubt you'll believe me but Allister is alive." Kaiba said, "Don't lie to me I lost my brother when I was taken from him, "Mikey yelled with anger.

Kaiba knew words wouldn't be enough. "Fine your wide open and I've got two attacks." Kaiba explained, Mikey didn't look worried. "Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon attack his life points directly with Neutron Blast." Kaiba ordered, Blue eyes attacked about to claim victory. "I activate the trap Last Flame so I still take your dragon's attack but now you lose the same amount of life points I'm about to lose." Mikey explained, the attack hit Kaiba and mikey dropping they're life points to 0.

Since it's a draw the seal flashes brightly and when it's over Mikey is gone. The elevator opens and Mike, Pikachu, Ian, Haley, Brinton, Ronin, Yugi, Joey, and Jaden arrive. "Oh great now what." Kaiba said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**An Unlikely Team**

by ~Cloud5001

Kaiba was listening to Haley, Pikachu, Mike, Ian, Brinton, Yugi, Joey, and Jaden explain what's going on. "So your saying that some freak has reawaken the oricalcos?" Kaiba asked. "Yes and we need your help to stop him." Yugi said. Kaiba looks at Pikachu on Haley's shoulder." What are you planning to do stop him with a rodent." Kaiba mocked. Suddenly the power went out. "What happened?" Haley asked. "The power's been cut." kaiba said. "How are we going to get out we need the elevator." Ian said. Pikachu get's an idea and walks over to the control pannel for the elevator. "Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said as if saying to leave it to him. Kaiba watched waiting for Pikachu to fail but then Pikachu used thunder-bolt and jumptstarted the elevator. "What was that you were saying rich boy?" Joey asked with a grin. "Drop it Wheeler." Kaiba snapped. The eleator door opened and a hooded man is holding an unconcious Mokuba. "Mokuba." kaiba said. pikachu quickly used Iron-tail on the man making him let go of Mokuba. The man grabs Pikachu and the door closes. "oh no Pikachu." Jaden said. Thankfully Pikachu's power boost has'nt worn off yet and the elevator opens. As soon as there on the main floor Mike and kaiba run out of Kaiba Corp to find the hooded man waiting for them. Pikachu is tied hanging from a tree branch.

Mike turns on his duel disk and to his shock so does Kaiba. "Why are you helping?" Mike asked. "Why are you trying to save that mouse?" Kaiba asked. "Simple becuase he's my best friends friend and he'd help me if I needed his help so I'll help him." Mike explained. "I'm helping becuase the mouse saved my little brother." Kaiba explained. The hooded man turned on his duel disk as well and the duel began they had 8000 life points. He took off his hood and revealed himself as Cole. The others are outside now as well. "That's the guy Anthony and I dueled." Jaden said.

Cole was first he drew his card so he was holding six. "First I'll activate the Seal of Oricalchos." Cole said. The seal appeared on the field and on Cole's forehead. "Next I summon Shadow Knight Archfiend in Attack mode." Cole explained. A knight with a red sword appeared on the field it had 2000 attack points. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Cole explained. Two face down cards appeared.

Mike went next he had six cards in his hand. "Alright first I summon Breaker the Magical Sword Warrior in defense mode." Mike explained. Breaker appeared he had 1200 defense points. "Next I activate Heavy storm to destroy your face downs." Mike explained. The two face down cards are destoryed. "Finally I place one card face down and end my turn." Mike explained. A card appears face down on Mike's field.

Kaiba draws next so he has six. "First I summon my Blade Knight in attack mode." Kaiba explained. A Blue armored knight appeared on the field he had 1600 attack points. "Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Kaiba explained.

Cole drew again so he had four cards in his hand. "I sacrifice Shadow Knight Archfiend to summon Sorcer Archfiend." Cole explained. A magician appears he had 2600 attack points thanks to the seal. "I place one card face down and haveSorcerer Archfiend attack Breaker." Cole said. "Not so fast I activate my trap Ring of Destruction." Kaiba said. A Red ring equips to Sorcerer's neck. "Once this blows up we'll lose 2600 life points, oh wait Mike and I will be safe thanks to my Ring of Defense magic card." kaiba explained. A Green ring appears in front of Kaiba. Mike reveals his face down. "Spell duplication makes a copy of Kaiba's spell on my field." Mike explained. The green ring appears in front of Mike. The Ring of Destruction blows up the Archfiend taking 2600 life points from Cole leaving him with 5400 life points. "I activate Archfiend's second chance so I can bring back my Sorcer Archfiend while the battle phase is going on." Cole explained. Sorcerer returns to the field." He can attack again as well so attack Blade Knight." Cole explained. Sorcer Archfiend destroys Blade knight taking 1000 life points from Kaiba leaving him with 7000. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Cole said.

Mike drew his card so he was holding four. "I sacrifice Breaker to summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode." Mike explained. A brown dragon appeared he had 2400 attack points. "Next I activate Dragon Treasure to raise my dragon's attack points by 800 giving him 3200, Now attack Sorcerer Archfiend." Mike explained. Kaiser Glider destroys Sorcerer Archfiend taking 600 life points from Cole leaving him with 3800 life points but Cole reveals one of his face downs. "Archfiend's revenge it destroys your monster and you both lose life points equal to Kaiser gliders attack points so you both lose 3200 life points." Cole explained. They lose 3200 life points Mike has 4800 life points and Kaiba has 3800 life points. "I end my turn." Mike said.

Kaiba drew next so he was holding four cards. "I activate card of Demise I draw five cards but in five turns I lose my hand, First I'll activate monster reborn to bring back Blade Knight." Kaiba said. Blade Knight reappers on the field. "Next I activate Fiend Sanctuary which gives me a metal fiend token, Then I sacrifice it plus my Blade knight to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba explained.A Dragon appears he has white scales and blue eyes, he had 3000 attack points. "Now Blue Eyes attack him Directly with White Lightning." Kaiba ordered. Blue Eyes fires at Cole but reveals a trap. "Negate attack stops your attack and cancels the battle phase." Cole explained. "Fine I end my turn." Kaiba said.

Cole draws his next card so he's holding three cards. "I activate return of an Arcfhiend so I can once again bring back Sorcerer Archfiend." Cole said. Sorcerer Archfiend comes back to the field. "Next I sacrifice it to summon my DragonKnight Archfiend." Cole explained. A black dragon with a sword appeard he had 4500 attack points. "Oh and if there's another Arcfheind in the graveyard my monster can attack twice at half damage, Attack Blue eyes." Cole explained. Cole destroys Blue Eyes making Kaiba lose 1500 Life points leaving him with 2300 life points. "Now Dragonknight Archfiend attack Mike's life points directly." Cole explained. The arch fiend attacks Mike making him lose 2000 life points leaving him with 2800 life points. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Cole said.

Mike draws a card so he's holding four again. "First I activate monster reborn to bring back Breaker." Mike explained. Breaker the magical sword warrior comes back to the field. "Next I Sacrifice it to summon Rukia Kuchki." Mike explained. A short black hairded women with a kamono appears she has 2300 attack points. "Next I place a card face down and play the Tail of Halios." Mike explained. A Red and black scaled ragon appeared on the field. "I merge him with the face down card Hakuden creating Halios Hakuden and I equip it to Rukia, now she can prevent you from activating your spells and traps for three turns." Mike explained. Rukia fires Halios Hakuden freezing Cole's face down dards. Jesse and I have just arrived and they see this. "That ends my turn." Mike said.

Kaiba drew his card so he had three. "I activate pot of greed." Kaiba said. He drew two more cards. "Now I place one card face down and summon the Lord of Dragon's in attack mode and then activate the Flute of Summon Dragons so I can summon up to two Dragon's from my hand." Kaiba explained. Another Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field. "Next I play Fang of Kriteaus and merge it with my face down card Tyrant Wing to create Tyrant wing Dragon." Kaiba explained. A black scaled dragon became a brown scaled dragon. "Now merge with Blue eyes to form Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon." kaiba explained. Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon has 5000 attack points. "Next I activate Double attack which let's me attack twice, so Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon attack and wipe him out." Kaiba explained. A furiocus blast from Blue Eyes destroys Dragon Knight Archfiend and the rest of Cole's life points.

The Seal of Oricalcos takes Cole's sole and I untied Piakchu. "Are you okay buddy sorry I was'nt here." I said. Pikachu nodded happy to see me again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Old Enemies Return Part 1

The heroes were now on board a train heading for the next city they were sure they'd find something there. "So you're sure we'll find something in the next city Anthony?" Jaden asked. "Yes the city was built right before all this started taking place and it's name is called Dark City." I explained. "That does make this place suspicious." Yugi said. "So Yuge how come Kaiba's being so helpful all of a sudden? Joey asked. "That's none of your business Wheeler I don't expect a third rate duelist like you to understand." Kaiba said. "Man all this time and your still an arrogant jerk!" Joey yelled. "That's enough you two you can argue all you want later." Haley said. "Pika." Pikachu said nodding his head. "We need to focus on stopping these guys." Brinton said. Suddenly the train began to shake. "What's going on?" Ronin asked. Yugi and I went to see and saw the train cars have been decoupled. "Everyone to the front of the train now there's no time to waste." Yugi said. Haley, Jesse, Yugi, Jaden, and Brinton got across but the train car that had Mike, Ronin, Joey, and Kaiba in it stopped and fell off the tracks. They saw that they were on a bridge in a moutian area. The train car fell into a lake.

Haley, Jesse, Pikachu and I successfully made it to the front but the car with Yugi, Jaden, and Brinton stopped right where the bridge ended. "Yugi will meet up in Dark City okay!" I yelled. "okay becareful you guys!" Yugi yelled back. Soon Haley, Pikachu, Jesse, and I were out of sight from them. Yugi, Jaden and Brinton stepped out of the train car only to be greeted by an old foe of Yugi's. He had on a blue hat and had long black hair, he had a white jacket on and black pants, he had black shoes on as well, his duel disk is what the oricalcos members had. "I've been waiting for you to show up now I can get my revenge." Panick said. "You could'nt beat me before what makes you think you'll win now?" Yugi asked. Panick turned on his duel disk and activated the seal of orichalcos. "You fool." Yugi said

Mike, Ronin, Joey, and Kaiba had gotten out of the lake and saw the kid Bonz standing in front of them. "Let's go Joey I've been waiting to take revenge on you for a long time now." Bonz said. "Look I don't have time for you or your creepy face!" Joey yelled. "You don't have a choice Wheeler." Bonz said. He activated his duel disk and activated the Seal of Orhicalcos, the green seal appeared on the field and on Bonz's forehead. "Why am I not surpised?" Joey asked himself. Joey turned on his duel disk and they both began with 8000 life points. "I summon the Zombie Dragon in defense mode." Bonz said. A crippled dragon appeared on the field he had 0 defense points. "Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Bonz said. "That's weird he knows zombies have zero defense points this must be a trap." Joey thought.

Joey drew his card so he had six. "First I'll place one card facedown." Joey said. A facedown card appeared on the field. "Next I'll summon Gearfreed the Ironknight." Joey explained. A knight in a suit of Iron appeared he had 1800 attack points. "Now Gearfreed attack Zombie Dragon." Joey ordered. Gearfreed slashed and destroyed Zombie Dragon. "Thank you Joey you activated my trap behold Avenge a zombie I pay 1000 life points and in place of the zombie that was just destroyed I can summon my Zomibe Reaper." Bonz explained. The Reaper appears he his clothes were tattered and torn. He had 2100 attack points with a 500 point boost from the seal so he had 2600 attack points. "What is that thing?" Joey asked.

Meanwhile Panick and Yugi's duel was just starting. Panick drew first so he was holding six cards. "I place one card face down and summon Claw Reacher in attack mode." Panick explained. This monster had 1500 attack points thanks to the seal. "I end my turn." Panick said.

Yugi draws and so he holds six cards. "First I'll place two cards face down." Yugi said. Two facedown cards appeared on the field. "Next I'll summon the Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. A yellow robot appeared he had magnets for hands and ears. He had 1700 attack points. "Alright Beta attack Claw Reacher." Yugi ordered. Beta destroyed Claw Reacher making Panick lose 200 life points leaving him with 7800 life points. "Thank you Yugi now I can activate Avenge a fiend so at the cost of 1000 life points I can replace the fiend that was destroyed with this my Ogre Dark Fiend." Panick said. A giant ogre appeared on the field it had 2700 attack points because of the seal. "This is the end for you Yugi this monster will destroy you." Panick said laughing evily

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Old Enemies Return Part 2

The Duel between Yugi and Panic continued. Panic has 6800 life points and has summoned the Ogre Fiend which has 2700 attack points. "What does this thing do?" Yugi asked. "It gains 1000 attack points every time I lose life points so since you just attacked me, my Fiend has 3700 attack points. "Now I activate Heavy Storm to destroy your spell and trap cards." Panick said. Yugi's two face down cards were destroyed. "Now my ogre attack Alpha." Panic said. The Ogre punched Alpha and destroyed it making Yugi lose 1000 life points leaving him with 7000. "I activate punishment of darkness so in exchange for me removing a card in my hand from play, I can deal double the amount of life points you just received." Panick explained. Yugi lost 2000 more life points leaving him with 5000. "I'll end my turn now." Panick said.

Yugi drew his card leaving him with four cards. "I'll place one card face down and then activate monster reborn to bring back my Alpha." Yugi said. Alpha the Magnet Warrior returned to the field. "Next I'll activate Double Summon which lets me normal summon twice in one turn." Yugi explained. "Then I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I'll summon them, come forth Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warrior's." Yugi explained. A yellow robot with magnets for hands appeared and a pink robot appeared as well. "Next I activate my warrior's special ability; I combine the three to form Valkerya the Magno Warrior." Yugi Explained. The three robots combined to form one with white armor and silver wings, he also had a sword. Valkrya had 2850 attack points. "Next I activate limiter Removal which doubles my warrior's attack points for this turn, now Valkrya attack." Yugi explained. Valkrya slashed Ogre Fiend with its 5500 attack points and although Panick lost 1500 life points reducing his to 5200 the ogre remain on the field. Yugi went wide eyed at this. "That's right Yugi my ogre cannot be destroyed in battle and when a monster attacks it your turn comes to an end." Panick said with a smirk.

Panick drew a card and went right to it. "It has 4700 attack points now and Valkrya's attack points return to normal as well so ogre attack Valkrya." Panick ordered. The Ogre destroyed the warrior taking 1900 life points from Yugi leaving him with 3100 life points. "Next I activate split power, now my ogre splits into two and although it has half of the attack points of the original I won't miss next turn." Panick explained. Panick ended his turn.

Yugi drew a card giving him two cards. "First I summon my Kuriboh in attack mode." Yugi said. A brown fur bar with purple eyes appeared on the field it had 300 attack points. "How foolish Yugi leaving the weakest monster in the game in attack mode." Panick mocked. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent panick observe I play the Eye of Timaeus and merge it with Kuriboh to form the Kuriboh Dragon." Yugi explained. The green scaled dragon merges with Kuriboh to form a small furry dragon; it has the same attack points. "Now my Dragon Multiply." Yugi said. Kuriboh Dragon split into two copies. "When my Kuriboh Dragons attack a monster it's instantly destroyed and you lose that monsters attack points." Yugi explained. "Wait but that means." Panick said. "You lose attack Kuribohs." Yugi ordered. Both Dragons attacked and destroyed the two Ogre Fiends taking the rest of Panick's life points with him.

Both Jaden and Brinton ran up to Yugi as the seal took Panick's soul. "Awesome just what I'd expect from the King of Games." Jaden said. "Thank you Jaden I just hope our friends are alright." Yugi said. "Don't worry those guys will be fine." Brinton said. They hurried to catch up with Anthony's group.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Old enemies Return Part 3

Joey was staring down Bonz's newest monster the Zombie Reaper, it had 2600 attack points. "I bet you're curious on what my monster can do." Bonz said. "Well I want to know and then I kind of don't want to know." Joey said. "Alright Zombie Reaper attack Gearfried." Bonz ordered. The Reaper drew it's pschyte and split Gearfried in half destroying it. This made Joey lose 800 life points leaving him with 7200 life points. Gearfried suddenly reappears on Bonz's side of the field, except it's armor is rusted and Zombie Reaper gains 300 attack points giving him 2900. "You see Joey, when my reaper strikes down a monster it becomes a zombie and then it gives my monster 300 attack points." Bonz explained. "Aw man I got to get rid of this thing fast or it'll become unstoppable." Joey thought to himself. Bonz ends his turn.

Joey draws giving him four cards. "Not too shabby." Joey said. "First I'll place two cards face down and then I'll summon Rocket Warrior in defense mode." Joey said. A green rocket swordsman appeared, it had 1100 defense points. "That ends my turn." Joey said. "This hack is out of his league." Kaiba insulted. "I heard that rich boy!" Joey yelled.

Bonz drew his card so he's holding four. "Zombie reaper attack Rocket Warrior now." Bonz ordered. "Not so fast reveal Scapegoat." Joey said. Four different colored round fur balls appeared on the field and one of them takes the hit for Rocket Warrior. "That was pretty good if Joey had let Rocket Warrior get destroyed, he would've lost another monster and Zombie Reaper would've gotten stronger." Mike explained. "Humph anyone could've figured that out." Kaiba said stubbornly. "You got issues with denial don't you Kaiba." Jaden said. "Please he's written the book on denial." Mike commented. Kaiba grunted and continued to watch. Bonz places a card face down. "You got lucky Wheeler, but for now I'll end my turn." Bonz said.

Joey drew again giving him two cards. "Time for an old friend of mine, first I sacrifice my two scapegoat tokens in order to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon." Joey said. A black scaled dragon with red eyes appeared, it had 2400 attack points. "Now I activate Metalmorph turning it into Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon." Joey explained. Metal appears on Red Eyes's body and he's got 2800 attack points. "Now for his special effect, see when he attacks his points increases by half of whatever attack points his target has." Joey explained. Half of 2600 is 1200 so Red Eyes gains 1200 attack points giving him 4000 attack points. "Now attack Zombie Reaper Flash Flare Blast." Joey ordered. Red Eyes fires a devastating blast and it destroys the zombie reaper making Bonz lose 1200 life points leaving him with 6800 life points. Gearfried is also destroyed taking 1800 life points from Bonz leaving him 5000 life points. "That's right since the Reaper is destroyed all of the monsters it took are destroyed too and Bonz loses life points equal to the monsters attack points." Mike explained. Kaiba remained silent but even he had to admit that was a good move. "That's enough damage for now so I think I'll end my turn." Joey explained.

Bonz smirked and revealed a trap card. "This is called Zombie Reaper's sister, it only works when her brother is destroyed, and it calls forth Zombie Reaper's sister and grants 1000 attack points for every monster in the graveyard." Bonz explained. A decayed woman in a brown torn cloak appears with two swords, she destroys Rocket Warrior with her 3000 attack points which increases them by 1000. "I activate the spell card Sibling's revenge, now the one who destroyed Zombie reaper is destroyed and you lose half of its attack points." Bonz explained. Red Eyes is destroyed robbing 2000 life points from Joey leaving him with 5200 life points. "Next I activate the reaper's curse, now every time our turns end you lose 1000 life points." Bonz explained. "What you're kidding me!" Joey shouted. "The end is near Wheeler, I end my turn." Bonz said. Joey loses 1000 life points leaving him with 4200 life points.

Joey knew if he didn't get the right card he was a goner so with faith in the heart of the cards he drew his card. "This can definitely help." Joey said. "First I activate Card of sanctity, we both draw until six cards appear in our hand." Joey explained. Joey drew his five cards and had just the plan to end this. "I activate monster Reborn to bring back Gearfried the Iron Knight." Joey explained. Gearfried returns to the field. "Next I activate Release Restraint; this removes Gearfried's armor and reveals Gearfried the Swordmaster." Joey explained. Gearfried's armor is removed revealing a muscular man with tan pants on him and long brown hair, and had a long sword in his hand, he has 2800 attack points. "Next I play the Claw of Hermos and merge it with my face down card Shield and sword." Joey said. "Switcher Dragon your on." Joey said. A dragon with half blue scales and half red scales appears on the field. It has 2700 attack points. "Now I activate his special ability read it and weep Bonz, he can switch your monsters attack and defense points with mine." Joey explained. So Gearfried and Zombie's sisters points switch. "W-wait hold on a second." Bonz pleaded. "He can attack twice once he's swapped attack points, the only downside is that his attack his halved for his second attack but I don't think that will matter." Joey explained. Kaiba was shocked and how well Joey planned this out. "Now Gearfried attack his Zombie reaper's sister." Joey ordered. Gearfried the Swordmaster cut the sister reaper in half destroying her and making Bonz lose 1800 life points leaving him with 3800 life points. "Switcher Dragon end this." Joey ordered. Switcher Dragon fired two blasts at Bonz reducing his life points to 0.

Bonz's soul get's taken by the oricalcos. Mike and Jaden high five Joey. "Nice work Joey." Jaden said. "Yeah that was pretty impressive." Mike said. Joey looked to Kaiba who was already walking away. "What is that guy's problem?" Joey asked annoyed. They hurry to catch up with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a quick heads up Jaden is with Yugi not with Joey. Sorry that was a little mistake.**

Chapter 17: The Respect he deserves

Mike, Ronin, Joey, and Kaiba were following the tracks to a hill. "So rich boy what'd you think of my Duel?" Joey asked. "I think you're the luckiest hack on the face of this planet." Kaiba said. Mike and Ronin knew this would turn into a fight. "Come on guys nows not the time." Ronin said. "No what did you say you stuck up punk?" Joey shouted. "You heard me." Kaiba replied without looking back. Joey grunted in annoyance. "Alright that's it, you and me right here right now rich boy, I've been taking your garbage all my life and it stops here." Joey shouted. "Hmph you think you can beat me, your no match for me Wheeler." Kaiba said. "Maybe ten years ago but I've improved a lot since then." Joey explained. "Alright I can take a few minutes to humiliate you one more time." Kaiba said with a smug look on his face. Ronin looked at Mike. "Don't stop them, this has to be done." Mike said. Joey and Kaiba walked a distance away from each other and then faced each other. They turned on their duel disks and started with 8000 life points.

Joey drew first so he was holding six cards in his hands. "Alright first I'll place a card face down." Joey explained. A card appeared faced down on Joey's field. "Next I'll summon Panther Warrior in attack mode." Joey explained. A purple panther with armor and a sword and shield appeared. It had 2000 attack points. "Alright that ends my turn." Joey said.

Kaiba drew his card giving him six. "I'll place one card face down too." Kaiba said. A card appeared face down on the field. "Next I'll summon my Blade knight in attack mode." Kaiba explained. A blue knight appeared on the field, he had 1600 attack points. "I'll end my turn now." Kaiba said.

Joey knew Kaiba was up to something. Joey drew a card so know he was holding two cards in his hand. "First I activate Stray lambs, then I'll place one card face down on the field." Joey explained. Two lamb tokens and a card appeared on the field. "Now I'll sacrifice one of my lamb tokens so my panther can attack your Blade knight." Joey ordered. A lamb dissolved into Panther Warrior's blade and then swung at Blade knight. "I activate my Shrink card, it cuts your Panthers attack points in half leaving him with 1000 attack points." Kaiba explained. Blade knight destroys Panther warrior instead. Joey loses 600 life points leaving him with 7200 life points. "I'll summon my Swordsman of lanstar in defense mode, since I haven't normal summoned this turn." Joey explained. Joey ends his turn.

Kaiba draws his next card leaving him with five. "Well I gotta say so far you're not impressing me Wheeler." Kaiba said arrogantly. "I summon my Vorce Raider in attack mode." Kaiba said. Vorce Raider appeared, it had 1900 attack points. "Now my beast attack his puny swordsman." Kaiba ordered. "I activate the trap card Fairy box, I flip a coin and if called right Vorse raider's attack is zero for the battle phase but the only downside is I pay 500 life points every standby phase." Joey explained. Joey calls heads and it lands on heads so Vorce Raider's attack is zero. The attack makes Kaiba lose 1200 life points leaving him with 6800 life points. "So I can still attack you with Blade knight." Kaiba explained. Blade knight charged at Swordsman of landstar. "Not quite because I activate Magic Arm Shield, I can take one of your monsters and use it as a shield." Joey explained. "You what?" Kaiba asked in shock. A magic shield appears and a claw grabs Vorce Raider and blocks Blade knight's attack. Kaiba looses 1600 life points since this is still the battle phase so now Kaiba has 5200 life points. "So what was that you were saying Rich boy." Joey said with a smirk. Kaiba grunted and looked up. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face Wheeler." Kaiba said. Kaiba ends his turn.

Joey draws his next card though he losses 500 life points leaving him with 6800 life points. "I'll sacrifice my last lamb token and summon my man Jinzo." Joey explained. A tall man appeared with green armor on him. He had 2400 life points. "Now Jinzo attack Kaiba's Blade knight." Joey ordered. Blade knight is destroyed by a black sphere which makes Kaiba lose 900 life points leaving him with 4300 life points. "I'll end my turn." Joey said confidently.

Kaiba drew and smirked. "I hoped you enjoyed your one moment in the lead because it's about to change." Kaiba said. Kaiba placed a card face down. "I activate Card Destruction, so we discard our hands and we get a brand new one. Kaiba and Joey re-drew their hands. "Now I'll activate my face down card, monster reborn to bring black Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said. "That's a problem." Joey said. "Aww man what a time for Kaiba to get his best monster." Ronin said. "What will Joey do now?" Mike thought. "Blue eyes attack his Jinzo with White lightning attack." Kaiba ordered. Blue eyes blasted Jinzo making Joey lose 600 life points leaving him with 6200 life points. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Kaiba explained. A card appeared face down.

Joey drew his next card and lost 500 more life points leaving him with 5700 life points. "I'll place one card face down, and then summon my Little-Winguard in defense mode." Joey explained. A card appeared face down and Little-Winguard appeared on the field he had 1800 defense points. "That ends my turn." Joey explained.

Kaiba drew his card. "Blue Eyes attack Joey's Swordsman of Landstar." Kaiba ordered. Blue eyes blew away the swordsman. "Alright I summon the Lord of dragons, and then activate the Flute of Summon Dragons, this allows both of us to call two dragons from our hands and I have my two Blue Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba explained. Joey looked and got an annoyed look, he did'nt have any dragons in his hand yet. "That ends my turn." Kaiba said with a smirk.

Joey drew and lost 500 more life points leaving him with 5400. "Aww man I'm stuck on the defensive, wait maybe that could help." Joey thought. "Alright I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Joey said. A card appeared face down on Joey's field.

Kaiba drew again and smirked. "Well it seems your streak ends here Wheeler. Attack him my dragons." Kaiba explained. He placed a card face down first "I activate the Amber Pitfall trap card. Now a monster with 1500 attack points or more get's destroyed so goodbye to one of your Blue Eyes." Joey explained. I've still got two left." Kaiba said. "I activate Scapegoat to protect my life points." Joey explained. Little-Winguard and one of the four scapegoat tokens took the hits. "I'll admit that was pretty clever but it's not enough, I end my turn." Kaiba said.

Joey drew a card and he got a really great plan, he lsot 500 life points though so he had 5100 life points. "First I'll place one card face down, then I'll activate monster reborn to bring back Swordsman of landstar." Joey explained. "Next I activate my Spell Blaster card, I select a monster and then a roll a die and then the number it lands on I can sacrifice my swordsman to summon a monster equal to the total number." Joey explained. A die is rolled and he get's a four, so I can summon an eight star monster." Joey explained. The die and Swordsman of landstar disappear. "I summon Gilferd the Lightning." Joey explained. A swordsman appeared with an orange cloak around his waist, he had 2800 attack points. "I activate my Crush Card trap, this destroys all of your monsters on the field with 1500 hundred attack points or more." Kaiba explained. "I knew you'd tried that." Joey explained. He reveals Trap Jammer as the card he placed face down. The crush card trap is destroyed. "Now I sacrifice my three scapegoats to activate my Gilferd's special effect. I can destroy all the monsters on your side of the field. "Joey explained. The three tokens were sacrificed and wiped out one Blue Eyes but the other disappeared. "Thanks to my Inter Dimensional Matter Transporter one Blue Eyes remains on the field." Kaiba explained. Blue Eyes returns to the field. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Joey explained.

Kaiba drew his card. "Well Wheeler you had a good come back going at first but now it's over." Kaiba said arrogantly. "Blue eyes attack Gilferd." Kaiba ordered. "Reveal Grave Robber." Joey explained. "This little guy will steal a card from your graveyard and he nabbed your monster reborn." Joey explained. Moster Reborn is activated and a Blue Eyes appears on Joey's side of the field. "oh and your monster's attack is redirected at your Blue eyes now." Joey explained. Both dragons blast each other resulting in a stale mate, both are destroyed now. "I end my turn." Kaiba said.

Joey drew his next card and smiled. "Now I'll activate my monster Reborn and bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon which was sent to the graveyard when you played Card Destruction." Joey said. "Joey's about to win." Ronin said. "Finally that stuck up know it all is finally going to be put in his place." Mike said with pride. "Gilferd and Red Eyes attack him directly." Joey ordered. They attacked him and their combined attack power brought Kaiba's life points down to zero.

Kaiba's expression was total shock. The holograms disappeared and they went up to Kaiba. "Well what do you have to say now Rich boy." Joey said with much deserved confidence. Kaiba simply walked away. "Don't worry I think he realizes how wrong he was." Mike explained. "He just can't simply tell you he was wrong." Ronin said. They caught up to Kaiba.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Haley blossom's.

Anthony, Pikachu, Haley, and Jesse have arrived in Dark city. They see a girl standing in front of the gate that leads into the city. Haley approaches the girl. She's wearing a black shirt and black pants, she has white skin, and long brown hair, and she also is wearing an orhicalcos duel disk. "You want to get to the city, you have to go through me first." The girl explained. "Leave this one to me boys." Haley said. She got out a duel disk and turned it on. The girl turned on her duel disk as well. "My name is Vivian now prepare to lose your soul." She said. They start with 8000 life points. "You worried?" Jesse asked. "Not a bit." Anthony said with a smirk. Pikachu nods at this.

Vivian went first holding six cards in her hand. "First I'll play the Seal of Oricahlcos." Vivian said. The green symbol circled them and trapped them inside. "Next I'll summon Amazoness Archer in attack mode." Vivian explained. An Amazoness came out with a bow, she had 2000 attack points thanks to the seal of Oricalchos. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Vivian explained. A card appears face down on her field.

Haley draws next holding six cards in her hand. "I summon Petalmon in attack mode." Haley explained. A small green digimon came out, it had a circle around its belly and the inside was light green while the rest of her body was dark green, she also had three flower petals on her forehead. She had 1300 attack points. "Now I'll place one card face down and activate Petalmon's special ability. You see if you activate any trap cards for a price of 500 life points I can destroy your trap and activate one of mine." Haley explained. Vivian thinks this is a bluff so she ignores the explanation. "I end my turn now." Haley said.

Vivian drew her card now having five cards in her hand. "Amazoness attacks that digimon." Vivian ordered. The archer fired an arrow at Petalmon. Haley revealed her trap. "This is called Plant shield, it blocks your monster's attack and lets me summon a plant monster with strength just above your Amazoness, and I choose the plant prince." Haley explained. A green skinned man with green armor and a green sword appeared and slashed the archer destroying her. Vivian loses 100 life points leaving her with 7900. "I activate Amazoness offering; by sending an Amazoness monster to the graveyard I can summon one without a sacrifice." Vivian explained. She sends Amazoness tiger to the graveyard. "I summon the Amazoness Queen." Vivian said. An amazoness with a long dress and giant sword appeared, she had 3000 attack points. "Whenever you summon a monster my Plant prince can damage you for 1000 life points." Haley explained. Vivian loses 1000 life points leaving her with 6900. "I end my turn." Vivian explained.

Haley drew her next card and smiled. "It's over; I activate digivolution allowing Petalmon to digivolve into Rosemon." Haley explained. Petalmon grew taller; she now has beautiful bright green hair and has a sword. "Alright her special ability allows her to destroy a monster and the owner takes half of the monster's attack power, so destroy Amazoness Queen Rosemon." Haley explained. Roses cover and destroy the queen taking 1500 life points from Vivian leaving her with 5400 life points. "Now I activate rain storm, this gives all of my plant monsters 500 more attack points." Haley explained. Rosemon's attack points is raised to 2900 and Vine Prince has 2500 life points. Vivian does the math and goes wide eyed. "Wait but total that's 5400 life points." Vivian explained. "Exactly, next time don't be so cocky attack now." Haley ordered. They attack with their swords and Vivian drops to 0 life points. The seal takes her soul away.

Anthony hugs Haley when the duel ends. "Nice Haley." Anthony said. "Thanks though honestly I got lucky, if she wasn't being overconfident I definitely would've had some trouble here." Haley explained. "That's true she had some really good cards." Jesse explained. "Yeah well luckily she never saw Haley duel so she didn't think of Haley as a threat." Anthony explained. "Yeah well you can bet they know now and we won't have it so easy next time." Haley explained. "Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement. They head inside the city.

The end.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Bug Duelist part 1

Anthony, Haley, and Jessie walked into Dark city. The entire city was dark, the only light came from the skyscraper windows. The path they were on was black. To the right of them was a coliseum.

"The others will find their way here right?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Haley they can take care of themselves, we just have to believe they'll make it." Anthony reassured.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

Haley smiled and realized Anthony was right. They started wondering where to look first. Then Jesse noticed the Coliseum to the right.

"Hey guys, let's check out that Coliseum." Jesse suggested.

"Sounds like a good place as any to start." Anthony commented.

They walked towards the Coliseum. The front door was as tall as the Coliseum. The door was made of silver metal, while the coliseum itself was made of brown bricks. The door had a panel to open the door on the right edge of it. Anthony walked up to the silver square panel, he pressed a pig red button and a small screen said Open. The doors swung open, Anthony and Pikachu walked inside. Just as Haley and Jesse began to walk in, the door closed locking them out. Haley tried opening it again with the panel, but it was no use.

"Someone must've locked it from the inside." Jessie pointed out.

"Will he be alright?" Haley asked.

"He'll be fine; we just got to get this darn door open." Jessie explained.

Anthony and Pikachu walked forward into the coliseum. The ground was made of brown dirt, there were stands for an audience on the walls of the coliseum, but it was empty. Anthony looked around and saw a small green haired boy staring at him. He had yellow glasses on, He wore a green long sleeve shirt with a symbol of a beetle on it, He wore brown shorts, and had green and white shoes on his feet. Strapped to his arm was the dark green duel disk with five blue slots on it, the orhicalcos duel disk. Anthony put on his duel disk and walked forward.

"Stay back Pikachu." Anthony said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

The kid grew a mischievous smirk on his face. Anthony wondered why in the world this idiot would want the orhicalcos.

"We haven't officially met yet, my name is Weevil Underwood." The kid said.

"I know who you are; Yugi beat you way back in Duelist Kingdom." Anthony explained.

"Good memory, but this time I'm not dueling Yugi, I'm dueling a hack." Weevil snickered.

"Look worm just stand aside." Anthony warned.

"I can't do that; my master really wants your soul." Weevil said.

Anthony turned on his duel disk. Apart from the monster slots it was red and looked like Yugi's duel disk. The monster slots were green. Both duelists' life points started at 8000.

"Alright if that's what you want." Anthony said.

Anthony held five cards in his hand; he drew a sixth card from his deck.

"Alright first I'll summon, Dragon's Knight in attack mode." Anthony explained.

A man with silver armor and a helmet in the shape of a dragon's head appeared. There was a crest in the shape of a dragon on his chest. His sword's handle was brown; the blade was in the shape of a crescent. Dragon's Knight had 1600 attack points.

"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Anthony explained.

Anthony placed a card in one of the slots in his duel disk. A bigger version of it appeared on the field, the back was brown with a black oval inside of it.

Weevil was up next. Weevil drew from his deck giving him six cards.

"Alright I summon Insect knight in attack mode." Weevil explained.

A bug standing upright appeared; he wore a suit of armor and had a sword. The bug held a shield in his right arm. Giant insect wings were on his back. Two holes were made for the wings to fit through.

"Now I place one card face down." Weevil said.

A card appeared in front of Weevil.

"Now my Insect knight attack Dragon knight." Weevil ordered.

Insect knight flew towards Dragons Knight. That is until a furry moogle blocked the insect knight's slash. One more moogle appeared on either side of Dragons knight. It had a chubby belly, a small bushy tails, an antenna was attached to its head, and a red pom-pom was attached to the top of it. It also had purple bat wings attached to its back.

"Where did those come from?" Weevil asked.

"It was my trap Moogle Decoy, when activated a moogle token can protect one of my monsters by blocking the attack meant for them, I get moogles equal to how many monsters are on the field, so that means I have one more." Anthony explained.

"Fine I'll end my turn by playing the Seal of Oricalchos." Weevil declared. Weevil opened a slot at the end of his duel disk. Weevil inserted the card in the slot and it activated. The green seal began to descend from the sky. As the Seal began to circle them, Anthony let out a sigh.

"Have it your way." Anthony muttered.

The circle has now trapped both inside the green circle. A pentagram formed on the ground. A mini-version appeared on Insect knight's forehead giving him 500 more attack points. This put Insect knight's attack points at 2400.

Anthony drew from his deck giving him five cards.

"Alright I activate Dragons knight's special ability, by paying 500 life points I can summon a dragon type monster without a sacrifice, and I choose my Crystal Dragon." Anthony explained.

A dragon made of Crystal appeared. The dragon was twenty feet tall, the only thing not made of crystal were his red eyes. He had 2800 attack points. Anthony's life points dropped to 7500.

"Alright Crystal Dragon attack Insect Knight, Crystal Blast." Anthony ordered.

Crystal Dragon fired a white blast from his mouth. It went through Insect knight's chest and destroyed it. Weevil lost 400 life points giving him 7600.

"On the turn I activate his special ability, Dragons knight can't attack so I end my turn." Anthony explained.

Weevil began to laugh manically. His face down card revealed itself to be a trap.

"You've activated my trap, Insect Virus." Weevil explained.

"Oh crud." Anthony said.

"Now with each standby phase that passes you lose 1000 life points." Weevil explained.

Weevil drew again now holding four cards in his hand.

"I summon the Larvae Moth in defense mode." Weevil explained.

A green skinned worm appeared on the field. It had 400 defense points.

"Next I play the Cocoon of Evolution!" Weevile shouted.

White string began wrapping around the larvae moth. It continued wrapping until it formed a giant cocoon. The cocoon had 2500 defense points thanks to the seal. Anthony knew what Weevile was up to.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Weevil said.

Purple powder began to fall on Anthony. It drained 1000 life points from him; Anthony had 6500 life points now.

"Alright I better think of something fast before the cocoon hatches." Anthony thought.

Pikachu watched with a worried look on his face as Anthony continued the duel.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

The score stood with Anthony at 6500 life points, Weevil had 7600 life points. It was currently Anthony's move, he had no monsters on the field while Weevil had his Cocoon of Evolution. Pikachu watched him from behind him near the front door of the arena.

He drew his card giving him five.

"Alright I sacrifice my moogle token, in order to summon Lightning Faron." Anthony explained.

Lightning faron appeared on the field. She had on a black no sleeve shirt, with a white vest over it, she wore a brown skirt, a red cape flowed down to her ankles from the pouldron on her shoulder. sShe held her gunsword in her right hand, she had brown boots on. She had 2100 attack points.

"Next I'll place one card face down."

He placed a card in one of the slots on his duel disk. A large card holorgram appeared infront of him.

"Now Crystal Dragon attack that Cocoon." Anthony ordered.

The Dragon fired a white blast at the cocoon, but Weevil snickered.

"I activate the trap Insect shield. This trap let's me take a monster in my graveyard and shield my cocoon from your attack, once you attack it both monsters will be removed from play." Weevil smirked.

His Insect knight protects the cocoon from the past, then both monsters disappear from the field. Weevil loses another 400 life points from the attack though leaving him with 7200 life points.

"Fine I'll end my turn." Anthony grunted.

Now that his turn ends that purple powder showers over him, taking way 1000 of his life points thanks to Insect Virus. Anthony now has 5500 life points. Weevil draws his card giving him two cards in his hands.

"Now I activate the spell Speedy Evolution, by paying 1000 life points I can decrease the time I need to wait for the Great moth from five turns to three." Weevil smriked.

Weevil's life points drop to 6200, but his cocoon doubles in size from the magic card. Weevil laughs evilly as it grows.

"Now I summon Pinch Hopper in defense mode."

A green bug with purple eyes and two giant wings appear on the field. He had 1200 defense points.

"I'll let Insect Virus finish my turn." Weevil explained.

The poisonous powder once again falls over Anthony making his points drop to 4500.

He draws a card giving him five cards once again.

"I activate the spell etro's blessing, this transforms Lightning into her valkrie form." Anthony explained.

Lightning's costume changes, she now wears silver armor on her upper body, with a black no-sleeve shirt underneath. Her red cape is replaced with a feathered one attached to her waist, she wears silver boots on her legs, as well as silver gauntlet's. Her attack points increase to 2800.

"I can't attack with her this turn, but I can place one card face down." He explains.

A card appears in front of him, his turn ends with his life points going down to 3500.

Weevil draws giving him two cards in his hand. He smirks as the cocoon of Evolution begins to hatch. Two giant blue wings break out of it. Soon an enormous green moth flies out of of the cocoon. This bug had a total of 3500 attack points. Add 500 to that total and that moth has 4000.

"Meet my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Weevil shouted.

"I'm not afraid give me your best shot." Anthony declared.

"Very well Great Moth attack."

The Moth whipped up a power gust of wind aimed at Lightning. Of course Anthony had a trick up his sleeve.

"I activate Lightning's special ability, because I'm about to lose over 1000 life points she gains 2000 attack points. But she can only use this ability once, if I use it again after this she get's removed from play." I explained.

Lightning's attack points go up to 4800, with that she swings her sword and cuts Perfectly Ultimate great moth in half destroying it. Weevil's life points go down to 5900. He grits his teeth in anger as his moth is taken down.

"My turns not done, next I sacrifice my Pinch Hopper and thanks to it's special ability I can summon an extremly powerful insect from my hand, meet my Insect King." Weevil grinned.

Pinch hopper is destroyed and in it's place a knight with green skin and armor. As well as a king's crown on his forehead appears. The monster has 2800 attack points. Weevil then places a card face down.

"Alright I end my turn." Weevil explained.

The poison powder falls over Anthony again dropping his life points down to 3500. Anthony drew his card and smiled.

"Alright then I summon my good friend Pikachu to the field." Anthony explained.

Pikachu appears on the field with 1200 attack points. The Real Pikachu cheers as it's card counterpart is summoned. But it was then that Weevil had a sneaky plan for if he loses this duel. Lightning's attack points have dropped back down to her original 2800.

"Now I activate Pikachu's special ability, his attack points increase by the number of life points I've lost." Anthony smirked.

Pikachu's attack points rise all the way to 5700. Anthony was sure Insect King had a special ability of it's own, but he just had to trust that Pikachu would still be stronger.

"Alright Pikachu attack that Insect King." Anthony ordered.

Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at it.

"Not so fast now I activate Insect king's ability. For every insect monster in my graveyard, it gains 500 attack points which means it gains 2000 attack points. Plus I activate my trap second layer, this increase my King's attack points by 500 more points." Weevil explained.

Now Insect King's attack points were 5300, Pikachu's thunderbolt hit it but it didn't get destroyed. Weevil did lose 500 life points though dropping them to 5400.

"Second layer also prevents the monster equipped to it from being destroyed, instead the trap is destroyed. It also let's me send two of my insect monsters to the graveyard when it's destroyed." Weevil explained.

With Insect King's attack points rising to 5800, he draws his card and then plays it.

"I activate my spell card, it's called Termite infestation. This gives me the power to destroy every face down card on your field." Weevil explained.

Anthony's face down card is destroyed leaving his monsters with no protection.

"It also let's my king attack twice this turn, now destroy both of those monsters." Weevil ordered.

Insect king cuts down both Pikachu and Lightning taking 2400 life points from Anthony leaving him with 1100 life points. The real Pikachu looked on with a worried expression.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried.

"I end my turn as well." Weevil smirked.

The Insect virus's poison powder falls on Anthony once again leaving him with only 100 life points. He takes a deep breathe and draws his next card. He has an idea now, but he still needs one card.

"I activate Giant Treasure Chest this let's me draw three cards, if I get a monster I can special summon it." Anthony explained.

He draws three cards preying with all his heart he get's what he needs. He looks and smiles, he drew his legendary dragon Gardeaus. With no facedown cards on Weevil's field his strategy would win the duel.

"I activate Spell Detector, this let's me guess a spell card you have in your deck. If I guess right I get control of it, but if I guess wrong my turn ends." Anthony explained.

"Good luck then, I doubt you'll guess right." Weevil mocked.

Anthony already knew what card he wanted, he's watched both the duelist kingdom and Battle City tournament's and remembered a particular card Joey use to beat Weevil.

"I guess that you have an Eradicating Aresal in your deck!" Anthony called.

"No but how did you know that?!" Weevil demanded.

The Eradicating Aresal appears in Anthony's hand. He places the card on the field.

"Alright now I play the Wing of Gardeaus!" Anthony shouted.

The Legendary dragon Gardeaus appears on the field, it's scales were red and black, it's belly and chest we're black.

"Now I merge it with the Eradicating Aresal, this creates Aresal Dragon." He explained.

He fused the spell with Gardeaus. The dragon gains three yellow stripes two going up his sides, and another going from his belly to his neck. This new dragon had 3000 attack points.

"Now I activate Aresal dragon's effect, he destroys every insect on the field and takes out it's attack points from your life points Weevil." Anthony explained.

His dragon blast Insect king destroying it. Weevil's life points drop to 0 thanks to his monset's 5800 attack points. However with a mischvious grin, he takes off his orhicalcos stone from his neck as the seal encircles him.

Weevil throws it past Antony and the stone lands on Pikachu's feet. The seal encircles Pikachu now as well. Anthony goes wide eyed and tries to grab Pikachu but the seal electrocutes him knocking him on his back.

"PIKACHU!"Anthony shouted.

"I can make the orichalcos stone trap an innocent soul when I lose. Looks like this duel is a draw Anthony." Weevil laughed.

An intense light shoots up enveloping both Weevil and Pikachu's bodies. The light removes their souls and their bodies fall to the ground. Anthony picks up his friend's unconious body, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He clenched his fist.

However a dark mist shrouded infront of Weevil's body. There a guy the same age as Anthony appeared out of the shadow. His attire consisted of a black no-sleeve shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black cape flowing from his shoulders to his ankles. He had brown hair and white skin. The guy had an evil grin on his face.

"Kevin, so you're the one behind the resurrection of the orhicalchos." Anthony realized.

"Nothing get's past you Anthony, though by the looks of your little friend something did." Kevin taunted.

"So your plan was to take Pikachu's soul."

"That's right, let's see how well you can control your anger now that I've captured an innocent friend's soul."

Kevin sneered his revenge against Anthony has now begun. With his evil laughter filling the sky, darkness made him disappear from Anthony's sight.

"You won't win Kevin, I'll stop you." Anthony vowed.


End file.
